Hospital, I'm in Love
by keroro.r.kero
Summary: Siwon yang nyaris tak pernah sakit harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Namun masalahnya adalah Siwon jatuh cinta pada seorang dokter di rumah sakit itu. Kisah cintanya akan berjalan mulus jika dia tak menunda pernyataan cintanya. Lalu bagaimana? Siwon - Kibum(SiBum)/GS/Check this out
1. Chapter 1

Main cast : Siwon - Kibum

Other cast : find others in side

GS for uke/typo(s)

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Seoul Medical Center. Adalah salah satu rumah sakit besar di Seoul bahkan di Korea Selatan. Di rumah sakit inilah seorang CEO muda dari sebuah perusahaan besar dirawat. Sebut dia Siwon, Choi Siwon. Seorang CEO muda dari Dynasty Group, sebuah perusahaan property besar di Korea, meliputi hotel – hotel berbintang, villa dan resort, apartement, dan masih banyak lagi. Diusianya yang masih terbilang muda – dua puluh delapan tahun – dia sudah mewarisi usaha turun temurun keluarga Choi. Muda, bergelimang harta, serta tampan sebagai bonus, membuatnya terlihat begitu sempurna di mata para wanita. Walau begitu tak ada satupun yang bisa mencuri hati seorang Choi Siwon.  
Lalu kenapa dia bisa berarkhir di ranjang rumah sakit? Itu karna dua hari yang lalu dia ditemukan hampir pingsan di ruangannya. Hal itu membuatnya harus segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Usus buntu dan gangguan lambung adalah vonis yang dokter berikan untuknya dan operasi adalah satu – satunya jalan keluar. Pola makan yang tak teratur serta makanan yang dikonsumsi menjadi factor utamanya. Siwon memang kerap kali melewatkan makan siangnya, juga melewatkan sarapan jika ada rapat di pagi hari. Tuntutan pekerjaan ditambah jiwa mudanya membuatnya mengutamakan pekerjaan.  
Dan sekarang pemuda tampan itu sedang berbaring di salah satu ruang VIP rumah sakit tersebut. Dia tak sendiri, ada seorang pemuda lain yang tak kalah tampan datang menjenguknya.  
"Kelihatannya kau sudah sehat, hyung. Kenapa belum boleh pulang?"  
"Kalau aku sudah sehat aku tak akan ada di sini, Kyu. Lagipula jahitanku masih belum kering. Aku juga menunggu hasil tes kesehatanku keluar."  
Yang dimaksud dengan 'Kyu' adalah Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Sepupu Siwon dari pihak ibu. Pemuda itu memang lebih muda dari Siwon tapi kemampuannya mengelolah perusahaan sama dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun juga seorang direktur muda. Jika bisnis keluargo Choi ada di dunia property maka beda dengan keluarga Cho yang menggeluti dunia bisnis elektronik.

Kyuhyun sudah ada di ruang rawat Siwon sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, dan yang dilakukannya hanya duduk di sofa sambil asik dengan game portable kesayangannya. Sedang sang pasien tak kalah sibuk dengan ponselnya.  
"Makanya kalau aku mengajakmu makan siang harusnya kau ikut, hyung."  
"Dan menjadi lalat pengganggu antara kau dan kekasihmu, begitu?"  
"Ck. Tapi paling tidak kau tidak seperti ini, hyung."  
Jika saja Siwon sedang berselera mendebat adiknya yang terkenal susah dibantah, pasti pembicaraan – yang lebih mirip perdebatan – itu akan berjalan lebih lama.  
Memang benar jika Kyuhyun kerap kali mengajak Siwon makan siang bersama. Walaupun itu artinya mereka akan pergi bertiga. Ya, bertiga, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan kekasih Kyuhyun. Hal itulah yang membuat Siwon mencari alasan agar tidak terjebak dalam situasi dimana dia harus menjadi penonton drama lovey dovey sang adik dengan pacarnya.  
"Lalu kapan kau keluar, hyung? Kalau seperti ini terus bagaimana aku mengatur waktuku?"  
"Aish. Kau harus profesional. Cho."  
"Kau tak perlu meragukan profesionalitasku, hyung. Hanya saja sekarang aku harus mebagi waktu antara Cho Company, Dynasty Group, dan juga uri Minnie. Aku hanya takut Minnie merasa terabaikan, hyung."  
Memang benar, ayah Siwon meminta bantuan keponakannya untuk mengurus Dynasty Group selama Siwon sakit. Itu karna Tuan Choi yang masih disibukkan dengan pembukaan cabang baru di Singapura. Dan akhirnya setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Tuan Cho dan Kyuhyun sendiri, keponakan kesayangan keluarga Choi itu harus rela membagi waktunya.  
"Kalau begitu biarkan saja Minnie mendapatkan namja lain yang lebih baik darimu."  
"Yak, hyung!"

Ceklek

"Annyeonghaseyo, Siwon-ssi."  
Seorang wanita muda memasuki ruang rawat Siwon diikuti seorang perawat di belakangnya.. Wanita muda yang cantik dengan pakaian putihnya yang khas serta name tag yang tersemat di dada sebelah kanannya.  
"Eoh. Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Uisanim."  
Kim uisanim, atau dokter Kim Kibum – sesuai name tag nya – adalah dokter yang bertanggung jawab menangani Siwon. Seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Jika kebanyakan orang berpikir seorang dokter spesialis adalah seorang yang sudah paruh baya, maka tidak dengan dokter Kim. Dia adalah seorang dokter muda berbakat dengan segudang prestasinya.  
"Bagaimana kabar anda? Merasa lebih baik?"  
"Nde. Saya tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini."  
"Baiklah. Saya akan memeriksa anda."  
Lalu setelahnya dokter Kim mulai memeriksa tekanan darah sang pasien dengan alat yang dibawa oleh perawat.  
Kyuhyun sudah beranjak dari duduknya sejak sang dokter masuk ruang rawat kakaknya, hanya saja dia tidak mendekat pada ranjang Siwon. Hanya berdiri.  
Pemuda penggila game itu sedang memperhatikan Siwon yang juga sedang memperhatikan sang dokter cantik yang sedang memeriksanya dengan serius. Dia tersenyum samar, mulai mengerti sesuatu.  
"Jadi bagaimana kondisi kakak saya, Uisanim?"  
Kyuhyun yang bertanya karna sepertinya Siwon masih sibuk memperhatikan dokter Kim.  
Pandangan Kibum beralih pada Kyuhyun.  
"Anda tenang saja. Kakak anda dalam kondisi yang baik. Tekanan darahnya normal. Namun untuk beberapa waktu ke depan Siwon-ssi harus menghindari makanan pedas dan asam juga konsumsi alcohol dan cola. Akan sangat membantu jika orang – orang di sekitarnya ikut mengawasi pola makan sang pasien. Meskipun lambungnya hanya mengalami infeksi ringan namun tidak menutup kemungkin infeksi tersebut menjadi semakin parah. Apakah masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"  
Pertanyaan itu bukan hanya untuk Kyuhyun tapi juga untuk Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia sudah merasa cukup dengan penjelasan sang dokter.  
"Saya rasa cukup, uisanim. Oiya, bagaimana dengan hasil tes kesehatan saya?"  
"Hasilnya sudah keluar dan hasilnya semua negative."  
"Apa itu artinya saya baik – baik saja?"  
"Ne. Namun anda harus tetap menjaga kesehatan. Anda bisa mengambil hasilnya di bagian laboratorium, Siwon-ssi. Kalau begitu saya permisi. Selamat siang."  
Kibum berpamitan pada Siwon juga Kyuhyun.  
Setelah pintu tertutup sempurna barulah Kyuhyun buka suara.  
"Pantas saja kelihatannya kau betah di sini, hyung. Dan sepertinya aku tau alasannya."  
Kyuhyun maju mendekati ranjang Siwon dan menarik kursi untuknya duduk.  
"Apa maksudmu, Cho Kyuhyun? Bicara yang jelas."  
"Jangan mengelak, hyung. Aku tau kau tertarik dengan dokter Kim Kibum, kan?"  
Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan menyelidik pada Siwon dan dibalas dengan tampang polos khas seorang Choi Siwon.  
"Mwoya?"  
"Hyung, kau harus ingat jika prediksiku itu jarang meleset. Ayo mengaku saja. Lagipula dari keterangan yang tadi ku dengar, keadaan mu baik – baik saja begitu juga hasil kesehatanmu. Harusnya sebentar lagi kau boleh pulang, hyung. Atau kau sendiri yang sebenarnya enggan untuk pulang. Ya, kan hyung?"  
"Terserah kau sajalah, Kyu."  
Siwon menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Siwon tau adiknya itu tak hanya pintar membuat prediksi tapi juga pandai membaca apakah seseorang sedang berbohong atau tidak. Dan Siwon memilih menutupi dirinya untuk menyembunyian diri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak terkikik merasa tebakkannya kali ini tepat sasaran.  
Kyuhyun masih terkikik dan Siwon masih menyembunyikan diri saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan dua sosok wanita cantik beda generasi.  
"Annyeong~"  
"Minnie"  
Jika kalian pikir Siwon yang membalas sapaan itu, salah. Melainkan Kyuhyun.  
Cho Kyuhyun tampak begitu girang ketika melihat Sungmin – Minnie-nya – ada di sana. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya di belakang Sungmin hanya mengulum senyum menlihat tingkah Kyuhyun.  
"Yak! Kau pikir ini di mana?! Jangan ribut, Kyu!"  
"Hehee mian."  
Tak menunggu lama Kyuhyun sudah membawa Sungmin dalam pelukkannya.  
"Eomma sudah datang?"  
"Ne. Bagaimana keadaan mu?"  
Wanita paruh baya itu mendekati ranjang Siwon dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Siwon.  
Choi Heechul adalah wanita yang telah melahirkan Siwon. Tetap cantik dan anggun di usianya yang menginjak akhir empat puluhan.  
"Sudah semakin baik, eomma."  
Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah selesai berpelukkan. Itupun setelah Siwon memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Kyuhyun yang tampaknya tak berniat melepas Sungmin. Setelahnya Kyuhyun hanya bersikap acuh, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang merasa malu pada Siwon dan Heechul.  
"Imo, tadi dokter baru saja memeriksa Siwon hyung. Dan aku tau alasan kenapa hyung betah ada di sini."  
Kyuhyun mulai mengadu pada bibinya dan mengabaikan tatapan tak enak dari Siwon.  
"Benarkah? Jadi karna apa, Kyu?"  
"Tentu saja karna dokter Kim Kibum. Aku pikir dokter yang menangani Siwon hyung adalah namja tua dengan badan gendut dan rambutnya yang botak. Ternyata yeoja muda cantik, rambutnya juga tidak botak dan yang penting dia tidak gendut. Hahahaaa."  
Tidak ada yang tertawa, tapi entah kenapa bagi Kyuhyun itu adalah lucu hingga membuatnya terpingkal sampai tidak sadar jika sang kekasih menatapnya horror.  
"Memangnya kenapa dengan badan gendut? Kau tidak suka?"  
Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa saat Sungmin berkata sinis padanya, sedang dua orang lainnya berusaha menahan tawa melihat mereka. Sungmin sebenarnya bukan yeoja gendut tapi tidak bisa dikatakan kurus juga. Montok dan seksi dengan pipi cubbynya yang menggemaskan. Itu yang sering Kyuhyun katakan ketika mendeskripsikan sang kekasih. Dan saat ini Kyuhyun merasa ciut di depan Sungmin. Hey, bukankah wanita sangat sensitive jika membicarakan berat badan? Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa.  
"Eng…tidak sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung mu, sungguh. Bagi Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin tetap yang terbaik."  
"Aku tidak mau tau. Aku ingin dua cup ice cream ukuran jumbo."  
Siwon dan ibunya terkikik geli melihat sepang sejoli itu, sedang Kyuhyun langsung berubah lemas. Bukan karna dua cup ice cream ukuran jumbo tapi karna setelah ini Minnie-nya akan merajuk.  
"Aku kenal dokter Kim Kibum. Dia memang dokter idola di rumah sakit ini. Cantik, pintar, ramah, dan lagi, dia adalah anak dari pemilik rumah sakit ini. Jadi selain sebagai dokter, sedikit banyak dokter Kim juga ikut mengurus rumah sakit."  
Sungmin berusaha memberikan informasi yang dia tau pada tiga orang yang ada di sana. Bagaimana Sungmin bisa tau? Itu karna Sungmin juga bekerja di Seoul Medical Center. Kekasih Cho Kyuhyun itu berprofesi sebagai seorang perawat di bagian anak. Kesukaannya terhadap hal – hal yang berbau anak – anak seperti permen kapas, ice cream, boneka, membuatnya mudah akrab dengan pasiennya.  
Sungmin terus bercerita tentang Kibum hingga membuat dua orang – Kyuhyun dan Heechul – terkagum akan sosok Kibum. Sedangkan Siwon, namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.  
'Menarik. Sepertinya aku semakin menyukainya.'

.

.

.  
Seorang wanita muda turun dari dalam mobil sedan berwarna biru metallic menuju rumah besar yang ada di hadapannya. Dia sudah tak mengenakan jas putih kebanggannya lagi karna jam kerjanya sudah habis, dan sekarang Kibum – wanita itu – sudah berada di rumahnya. Setelah melewati ruang tamu dan ruang tengah Kibum sampai di dapur. Di sana dia menemukan sosok wanita baya yang menjadi panutannya, wanita yang sangat dia hormati dan sayangi, ibunya.  
"Eomma."  
Kibum memeluk ibunya dari belakang, menginterupsi kegiatan memasak yang dilakukan ibunya. Rumah itu memang besar dan ada beberapa maid tapi untuk urusan dapur nyonya Kim sendirilah yang mengurus.  
Nyonya Kim mematikan kompornya dan berbalik untuk membalas pelukan Kibum dan mendaratkan kecupan di pipi putri tunggalnya.  
"Kau sudah pulang, sayang?"  
"Ne. Eomma memasak apa? Baunya harum sekali."  
"Eomma memasak sup iga kesukaanmu. Sekarang kau istirahat dan mandilah sambil menunggu appamu pulang, eum."  
"Siap, eomma. Aku sudah tidak sabar dengan sup iga buatan eomma. Heheee."  
Kibum mengecup pipi ibunya sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.  
Kim Kibum, bukan hanya seorang dokter muda, dia juga berasal dari keluarga yang – sangat – berada. Ayahnya, Kim Young Woon adalah seorang pengusaha besar, sama seperti Siwon. Hanya saja bisnis tuan Kim ada di dunia perbankan dan asuransi. Pemilik saham terbesar di sebuah bank besar swasta, LIFE INSURANCE adalah salah satu asuransi besar di Korea yang juga milik keluarga Kim. Tak sampai disitu, mereka juga membuka beberapa yayasan amal. Itu hanya beberapa yang besar saja dari aset keluarga Kim. Dulu ketika Kangin – panggilan akrab Kim Young Woon – tau bahwa kelak putri kecilnya ingin menjadi dokter, dia sudah mulai membangun sebuah rumah sakit untuk putrinya kelak. Hingga kini rumah sakit itu sudah menjadi rumah sakit berkelas internasional dengan pelayanannya yang sangat lengkap. Seperti apa yang diinginkan Kangin, rumah sakit itu benar – benar untuk putri tercintanya.  
Hidup dalam lingkungan keluarga yang serba berkecukupan tak membuat seorang Kim Kibum menjadi besar kepala dan arogan.

Makan malam di kediaman keluarga Kim berjalan begitu hangat, diwarnai dengan obrolan hangat seputar kegiatan mereka di hari itu.  
"Sayang, eomma punya kabar bagus untukmu."  
"Apa itu, eomma?"  
"Keluarga Jung akan segera kembali dari Australia dan mereka berniat menetap di Korea."  
"Benarkah, eomma/yeobo?"  
Tidak hanya Kibum yang terkejut mendengar kabar yang diberikan Leeteuk – nyonya Kim – tapi Kangin juga. Bukannya menjawab ibu satu anak itu justru terkekeh melihat ekspresi suami dan anaknya.  
"Kapan mereka pulang, eomma? Aku sudah sangat rindu dengan Jae eomma."  
"Eomma sendiri juga tidak tau, sayang. Tadi Jaejoong hanya mengatakan akan segera pulang. Untuk waktu tepatnya dia bilang belum tau dan mungkin akan jadi kejutan untuk kita. Entahlah."  
"Mungkin mereka masih harus menunggu urusan pekerjaan Yunho selesai dulu baru bisa pulang."  
"Ne. Kau benar, yeobo. Mungkin seperti itu."  
"Waaahh aku benar – benar tidak sabar bertemu Jae eomma."  
"Tidak sabar bertemu Jae eomma atau bertemu…"  
"Appa~"  
Begitulah. Meskipun hanya bertiga namun suasananya tetap terasa hangat.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari Siwon dirawat di rumah sakit. Lelaki idaman itu kini sedang duduk bersandar di ranjangnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Merasa bosan berada sendirian di sana. Pasalnya adik sepupunya tidak bisa menjenguk karna pertemuan yang harus dia hadiri di luar kota, dan ibunya baru bisa datang sore nanti.  
"Haaah."  
Entah sudah berapa kali Siwon menghela nafas bosan. Namun tak lama pintu ruangannya terbuka.  
"Annyenghaseyo."  
Dia pikir ibunya datang lebih awal tapi ternyata…  
"Eoh, uisanim."  
Dokter idolanya lah yang datang berkunjung. Ya, Siwon memutuskan menjadikan Kim Kibum sebagai dokter idolanya.  
"Anda sendirian, Siwon-ssi?"  
"Nde. Adik dan ibu saya baru akan datang nanti sore."  
Kibum mengangguk – angguk kecil tanda dia mengerti.  
"Kalau begitu saya akan memeriksa anda."  
Dengan segera Kibum melakukan tugasnys sebagai dokter. Dan seperti biasa Siwon akan memperhatikan Kibum. Tak butuh waktu lama, Kibum sudah selesai memeriksa pasiennya.  
"Semuanya baik, Siwon-ssi. Apa bekas jahitannya masih terasa sakit?"  
"Tidak, dokter Kim. Sepertinya sudah kering. Uisanim, tadi kata perawat saya sudah boleh pulang besok. Apa benar?"  
Tadi pagi ketika seorang perawat mengganti botol infusnya, sang perawat mengabarkan bahwa besok dia sudah boleh pulang.  
"Benar, Siwon-ssi. Besok anda sudah boleh pulang. Selamat."  
"Terimakasih."  
Bukankah itu kabar bagus? Harusnya Siwon senang, kan?  
"Eum…apa anda sedang sibuk? Saya merasa bosan berada di kamar. Maukah anda menemani saya berjalan – jalan? Itupun jika dokter Kim tidak sibuk."  
"Tidak, Siwon-ssi. Pekerjaan saya sudah selesai. Saya akan menemani anda."  
Siwon senang sekali melihat senyum itu. Senyum mempesona yang menyejukkan. Senyuman milik dokter Kim-nya. Dokter Kim-nya? Sejak kapan wanita cantik itu menjadi milik seorang Choi Siwon? Ada – ada saja Siwon ini.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di taman yang tak jauh dari gedung bagian penyakit dalam.  
Siown duduk di kursi rodanya sedangkan Kibum duduk di bangku taman. Sebenarnya sudah cukup lama mereka di sana namun mereka tidak terlibat pembicaraan sama sekali.  
"Sebenarnya apa yang menggangu pikiran anda, Siwon-ssi?"  
Pertanyaan Kibum cukup membuat Siwon terkejut dan membawanya dari lamunan.  
"Maaf jika saya lancang. Hanya saja dari tadi saya perhatikan sepertinya anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Anda tau, seorang pasien tidak boleh memiliki beban pikiran agar mereka lekas sembuh."  
Senyum itu lagi. Jika wanita di depannya terus tersenyum seperti itu bisa – bisa Siwon dipindah ke bagian kejiwaan.  
"Kalau begitu saya memilih tetap memiliki beban pikiran agar saya tidak lekas sembuh."  
"Nde?"  
Kibum mengerutkan alisnya tanda dia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan pasiennya itu.  
"Hahaaa lupakan saja perkataan saya. Sebenarnya saya memikirkan kepulangan saya besok."  
"Memangnya ada apa? Bukankah itu kabar bagus?"  
"Ne. Hanya saja jika saya pulang itu artinya saya tidak bisa bertemu dokter Kim lagi."  
Siwon hampir tidak percaya dengan diriya sendiri yang telah mengatakan hal konyol semacam itu. Memalukan. Dia bukan orang bodoh lalu kenapa malah bicara seperti itu. Siwon malu. Dan Kibum malah tertawa renyah. Bagi Siwon, ini adalah hal langka. Selama dia menjadi pasien dokter Kim Kibum dia belum pernah melihat dokter cantik itu tertawa.  
"Ah maaf, Siwon-ssi. Saya tidak bermaksud menertawakan anda."  
Kibum sudah berhenti tertawa, merasa tidak enak pada Siwon.  
"Tapi kenapa anda berpikir seperti itu, Siwon-ssi? Untuk bertemu seorang dokter kita tidak perlu harus sakit dulu, kan?"  
Astaga. Apa ini lampu hijau untuk Siwon mendekati seorang Kim Kibum? Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, setelahnya mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang hangat dan terkesan akrab. Kabar baiknya adalah mereka sempat bertukar nomor telepon.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Siwon keluar dari rumah sakit. Siwon sudah kembali dengan kesibukkannya, dengan dokumen – dokumen, rapat, dan beberapa undangan. Seperti saat ini Siwon sedang memeriksa dokumen. Namja itu berhenti sejenak, meregangkan otot lehernya. Mata tajamnya jatuh pada ponsel canggih keluaran terbaru miliknya. Pada akhirnya Siwon menggambil benda pipih itu juga dan membuka daftar kontaknya. Ada nama "Dokter Kim" dengan gambar hati di sana. Sebanarnya Siwon sudah sangat ingin menghubungi dokter cantik itu sejak kemarin. Bahkan sejak sehari setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Namun selalu urung dia lakukan karna takut mengganggu Kibum, takut wanita cantik itu sudah lupa pada dirinya. Hey…kau belum mencobanya, kan Siwon-ssi?  
Setelah sedikit berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri, Siwon memutuskan mengirim pesan saja pada Kibum. Itu tidak cukup mengganggu, kan?  
Namun belum selesai Siwon mengetik "annyeong" seseorang masuk ke ruangannya dan menyapanya.  
"Siwonie."  
Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya, mendongak mendapati suara familiar itu.  
"Eomma. Ada apa kemari? Appa ada di ruangannya."  
"Ck. Eomma tidak mencari appa mu. Memangnya kenapa kalau eomma ingin bertemu putra kesayang eomma, heum?"  
Siwon tersenyum kikuk setelah mendapatkan tatapan galak dari ibunya yang sudah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.  
"Baiklah. Kalau begitu apa yang membuat eomma ingin bertemu denganku? Pasti bukan tanpa alasan, kan?"  
Heechul terkekeh.  
"Eomma ingin kau menemani eomma."  
"Kemana?"  
"Ikut saja dulu. Kau juga akan tau."  
"Kalau begitu eomma pergi dengan Kang ahjussi saja."  
Kang ahjussi adalah supir di keluarga Choi.  
"Kalau eomma bisa pergi dengan mu kenapa eomma harus membawa Kang ahjussi? Berhenti membantah, Choi Siwon. Kau hanya perlu ikut."  
"Tapi aku masih punya pekerjaan, eomma. Lagipula ini belum jam makan siang."  
"Tinggalkan dulu saja. Kau hanya memeriksa dokumen, kan? Lagipula eomma sudah bertanya pada sekretaris mu, kau tidak ada jadwal berarti siang ini."  
Baiklah, Siwon mengalah. Nyonya Choi ini memang tak terbantahkan. Kadang dia terkagum pada ayahnya yang bisa menaklukkan wanita keras kepala seperti ibunya ini.

.

.

.

Sekarang nyonya dan tuan muda Choi sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Ya, tadi setelah sedikit memaksa akhirnya Heechul mengatakan tujuannya meminta Siwon pergi dengannya, medical check-up rutin tiap bulan di Seoul Medical Center. Dan setelah tau kemana tujuannya, Siwon menjadi gugup. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karna di sana kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan Kibum lebih besar? Entahlah.  
Siwon semakin merasa gugup ketika ada di depan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan "Kim Kibum". Astaga, Siwon bahkan tak pernah merasa begitu gugup saat bertemu dengan client pentingnya.  
"Annyenghaseyo, nyonya Choi."  
Siwon segera masuk ruangan itu ketika sadar ibunya sudah berada di dalam.  
"Annyenghaseyo, uisanim."  
Wajah itu, senyum itu, semakin terlihat cantik di mata Siwon.  
Kibum merasa ada orang lain yang ikut masuk bersama Heechul. Kibum sedikit terkejut mengetahui Siwon juga ada di sana.  
"Siwon-ssi juga ikut datang ternyata. Oraemanieyo, Siwon-ssi. Bagaimana kabar anda?"  
Dan setelahnya mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang hangat. Heechul baru sadar jika pemeriksaan rutinnya menjadi senyaman ini ketika dia mengajak Siwon serta.

.

.

.

"Kenapa eomma tidak bilang kalau yang menangani eomma adalah Kibum-ssi?"  
Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari Siwon ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Pertanyaan yang sudah sejak tadi di tahan oleh namja nyaris sempurna itu.  
"Memangnya kenapa? Eomma juga baru tau tiga hari yang lalu. Dokter Hong menghubungi eomma, mengatakan kalau dia akan berada di Selandia Baru untuk meneruskan pendidikannya. Maka dia menyerahkan semua pasiennya pada dokter Kibum. Lagipula anggap itu kejutan untukmu. Eomma tau kalau putra eomma ini menyukai dokter cantik itu, iya kan?"  
"Aish. Eomma~"  
Heechul tertawa menggoda anaknya. Siwon akan menjadi kekanakan saat bersamanya. Bagi Heechul, Siwon akan selalu menjadi putra kecil kesayangannya.  
Haaah jika sudah digoda seperti itu biasanya Heechul akan merecoki Siwon untuk segera mengenalkan seorang yeoja untuk dinikahi. Membandingkannya dengan sang adik sepupu yang sebentar lagi akan mengikat seorang perawat manis dari rumah sakit yang sama dengan Kibum bekerja.  
Hari setelahnya Siwon dan Kibum kembali dipertemukan secara kebetulan di salah satu hotel milik keluarga Choi ketika Kibum mengikuti acara seminar yang memang diadakan di salah satu meeting room di hotel itu. Dan berakhir dengan makan siang yang menyenangkan.  
Sejak saat itu Siwon mulai berani mengirim pesan pada Kibum bahkan melakukan panggilan untuk Kibum. Siwon juga tak jarang ikut bergabung makan siang dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya sekedar untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang Kibum dari Sungmin. Namun karna hal itu membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menekuk wajah tampannya karna merasa kesal diabaikan.

.

.  
.

Mereka – Siwon dan Kibum – semakin akrab dan dekat seiring bergulirnya waktu. Sudah tidak ada kata canggung diantara mereka. Tak jarang mereka makan siang bersama, sekedar mengantar Kibum mencari buku referensi, atau hanya bertemu dan duduk di kafe. Siwon juga sudah sangat sering menjadi supir pribadi untuk Kibum. Mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih, setidaknya di mata orang – orang yang melihat kemesraan mereka. Iya, mesra. Karna Siwon selalu menggenggam tangan Kibum ketika mereka berjalan, bahkan tak malu untuk merangkul Kibum. Terlihat sempurna. Akan lebih sempurna jika sudah ada pengakuan masing – masing dari mereka, jika sudah ada status yang jelas atas hubungan mereka dari pada sekedar teman dekat.

"Yes!"  
Pekikan bahagia itu tidak terlalu keras namun cukup menyita perhatian dua orang yang juga sedang menikmati waktu bersantai mereka. Tiga anggota keluarga Kim memang sedang bersantai sambil menonton TV atau lebih tepatnya menemani sang nyonya menonton drama favoritnya. Namun tiba – tiba putri tercintanya memekik dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.  
"Kibumie, kau kenapa, sayang?"  
Tanya sang ibu pada Kibum.  
"Tidak ada apa – apa, eomma. Maaf mengejutkan kalian. Heheee."  
"Kau yakin? Eomma perhatikan sejak tadi kau hanya sibuk dengan ponselmu sambil tersenyum sendiri."  
Leeteuk – sang eomma – mulai mengeluhkan tingkah putrinya.  
"Tidak hanya kali ini saja. Belakangan kau juga tak bisa lepas dari ponselmu. Bahkan kau juga kerap membawanya ke meja makan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak appa, heum?"  
Sepertinya kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan tingkah aneh Kibum. Biasanya Kibum hanya menggunakan ponsel seperlunya saja. Dan membawa ponsel hingga meja makan bukanlah kebiasaan Kibum.  
"Iya, sayang. Kau sadar tidak jika beberapa hari ini kau tampak lebih ceria?"  
"Benarkah, eomma? Tapi aku merasa biasa saja."  
"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang ceritakan apa yang membuat Kibumie kecil appa seperti ini."  
Astaga, ada apa dengan orangtuanya? Kenapa mereka mendesaknya bercerita hanya karna ponsel. Dan ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia menjadi gugup hanya karna diminta menceritakan kegiatannya dengan ponsel pintarnya.  
"Eum…itu..Kibumie hanya berkirim pesan dengan seorang teman."  
"Berkirim pesan?" – Leeteuk.  
"Dengan seorang teman?" – Kangin.  
"Nde."  
Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu.  
"Namja yeoja?"  
"Tentu saja namja, yeobo. Kau ini bagaiman sich. Seperti tidak pernah muda saja."  
Leeteuk mewakili Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Kangin sambil terkekeh.  
"Jadi yang membuat uri Kibumie seperti ini hanya karna berkirim pesan dengan seorang teman namja, begitu? Kau yakin dia hanya teman, sayang?"  
Pertanyaan Kangin sederhana namun bisa membuat Kibum mengangkat kepalanya. Hanya teman? Benarkah hanya teman?  
"Eum. Iya, teman. Hanya teman, appa."  
Kibum tersenyum hambar. Hey, kenapa seperti ini? Bukankah mereka memang hanya teman tapi kenapa seakan Kibum tak rela menyebut mereka hanya berteman. Lagipula tidak ada pernyataan dari satu sama lain. Siwon – si teman – tidak pernah mengatakan menyukai dirinya, atau mungkin belum. Lalu apa Kibum yang harus mengataknnya terlebih dulu? Kibum akui, dia merasa nyaman bersama Siwon dan dia juga menyukai namja itu. Tapi apa benar harus dia dulu yang mengatakannya?  
"Appa, eomma, Kibumie ke kamar, ya?"  
Setelah berpamitan Kibum mencium pipi orangtuanya satu persatu. Entah kenapa dia tak ingin lebih lama lagi duduk di sana. Dia tak mau orangtuanya bertanya lebih banyak lagi.  
Kibum menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tak lama setelah pintu tertutup, ponsel Kibum bergetar.

Siwonie calling

Satu lagi, mereka juga sudah saling menggunakan panggilan sayang untuk masing – masing.  
"Ne, Siwonie?"  
_"Kau sedang apa, Kibumie? Apa aku mengganggu?"_  
"Tidak. Aku sedang bersantai di kamar."  
_"Eoh… lalu kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?"_  
"Maaf tadi aku sedang bicara dengan orangtuaku. Ini aku baru akan membalas pesanmu."  
Sebenarnya tadi Siwon mengajak Kibum untuk menghabiskan weekend bersama. Itu sebabnya Kibum memekik senang saat membaca pesan dari Siwon.  
_"Eum…jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau pergi denganku besok?"_  
"Nde. Aku mau Siwonie."  
_"Benarkah?kalau begitu besok aku akan menjemputmu jam sembilan,bagaimana?"_  
"Oke, setuju."  
_"Kalau begitu sekarang tidurlah. Aku tak ingin melihat ada kantung mata di wajahmu."_  
"Yak! Siwonie!"  
Setelahnya Kibum hanya mendengar tawa dari telepon seberang. Pembicaraan mereka berakhir setelah mereka saling mengucapkan salam. Kibum langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur, seperti kata Siwon di telepon tadi. Meskipun hanya teman biasa, tak ada salahnya 'kan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Pikir Kibum sebelum akhirnya dia terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh masih tak menyangka yang membunuh mereka semua adalah pacar si wanita."  
"Apa ku bilang. Kau malah menduga si tetangga yang membunuh mereka."  
Mereka – Siwon dan Kibum – sudah duduk di salah satu sudut kafe sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, setelah selesai menonton film bergenre thriller. Dan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka sudah membahas film yang baru saja mereka tonton.  
Sesuai janji Siwon semalam, dia akan mengajak Kibum menghabiskan akhir pekan. Dan mereka memilih menonton bioskop. Bersyukur mereka sama – sama tidak menaruh minat pada film romance maka tak perlu ada adu argumen hanya untuk memilih film.  
Sebenarnya ada tujuan lain Siwon mengajak Kibum keluar, namja rupawan itu bertekat akan menyatakan perasaannya. Siwon sudah sangat yakin dengan perasaannya. Diawali dengan perasaan kagum yang kemuadian menjadi perasaan suka antar lawan jenis. Lalu kedekatan mereka selama ini yang membuat Siwon nyaman bersama dokter muda itu. Hingga akhirnya Siwon terperosok lebih dalam dengan perasaan cinta yang kian lama tumbuh. Berdasarkan itu semua Siwon mantap dengan perasaannya terhadap Kibum. Ditambah dengan informasi dari Sungmin yang mengatakan bahwa Kibum belum termiliki, membuat niatnya semakin besar untuk memiliki Kibum.  
"Kibumie."  
Siwon menggenggam salah satu tangan wanita cantik itu. Sontak membuat Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mengaduk minuman. Entah kenapa Kibum merasa gugup saat pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu. Ini bukan yang pertama mereka melakukan skinship ringan tapi kenapa masih merasa gugup.  
"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."  
Kibum tampak mengernyit. Itu karna Siwon yang begitu serius berbicara dengan dirinya.  
"Ada apa, Siwonie?"  
"Kibumie, sebenarnya aku – "

Dddrrttt dddrrrtt

Suara dering ponsel milik Kibum membuat Siwon berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sementara Kibum tersenyum tidak enak pada Siwon dan memberikan tatapan seolah berkata "maaf". Maka dengan segera Kibum menerima panggilan tersebut.  
"Ne, eomma?"

"..."

"Jeongmal? Ah, baiklah. Kibumie akan segera pulang."

"..."

"Ne. Annyeong."  
Siwon memperhatikan Kibum sejak yeoja di depannya itu berbicara dengan ibunya di telepon. Siwon cukup paham dengan pembicaraan Kibum dengan ibunya dan Siwon juga tau apa yang akan Kibum lakukan.  
"Siwonie, I'm so sorry. Tapi aku harus segera pulang. Eomma memintaku untuk cepat pulang. Maafkan aku."  
Tepat , sesuai dugaan. Kibum akan mengajaknya pulang. Itu artinya Siwon harus mengurungkan niatnya dan menundanya hingga pertemuan mereka selanjutnya yang entah kapan.  
"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Kibumie?"  
"Tidak. Hanya saja sahabat eomma ada rumah. Mereka baru saja pulang dari Australia. Asal kau tau, aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti orangtuaku sendiri. Itu sebabnya aku senang sekali eomma bilang mereka ada di rumah. Jadi, tak apa 'kan kalau kita pulang sekarang?"  
"Tak apa. Ayo, aku antar kau pulang."  
"Baiklah. Tapi tadi kau bilang ingin bicara sesuatu, apa itu?"  
"Eum..itu bukan apa – apa. Aku bisa mengatakannya padamu lain kali. Sekarang aku antar kau pulang. Eomma mu pasti sudah menunggu."  
Siwon langsung meraih tangan Kibum dan membawanya keluar kafe. Meskipun Siwon tersenyum tapi tetap saja Kibum merasa tak enak.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit, dan mereka sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim.  
"Gomawo, Siwonie. Maaf aku tak bisa menawarimu untuk mampir karna kau sudah tau alasannya kenapa, kan?"  
"Ne, arayo."  
Sebenarnya Kibum selalu menawari Siwon untuk mampir ke rumahnya tiap kali pemuda itu mengantar dirinya. Namun Siwon selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Bukan karna apa, hanya saja dia ingin ketika dia datang ke rumah Kibum, dia benar – benar sudah siap melamar gadis itu.  
"Sudah sana cepat masuk. Mereka pasti sudah menanti mu."  
"Eum. Tapi Siwonie, kau harus mengatakan padaku apa yang tadi ingin kau katakana, oke?"  
"Siap, tuan putri. Aku akan mengatakannya padamu begitu waktunya sudah tiba."  
"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku masuk, ya. Bye, Siwonie."  
"Bye."  
Kibum keluar dari mobil sedan kesayangan Siwon. Namja tegap itu masih belum melajukan mobilnya. Dia masih memperhatikan Kibum hingga yeoja itu masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu.  
"Apa benar aku masih punya kesempatan mengatakannya padamu, Kibumie?"  
Lirih Siwon.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang"  
Suara itu menggema dalam rumah besar bernuansa hitam putih itu. Sontak keempat pasang mata yang ada di sana menatap sosok yang baru saja datang itu – Kibum.  
"Kau sudah datang, sayang?"  
"JAE EOMMA!"  
Bukannya menjawab, Kibum malah memekik bahagia memanggil sosok yang dia panggil dengan "Jae eomma", dan langsung memeluknya.  
"Bogoshippo, eomma. Jeongmal."  
"Nado, chagiya."  
Jae eomma terkekeh sebelum membalas Kibum.  
"Hanya rindu Jae eomma saja? Dengan appa tidak?"  
Kibum langsung mengalihkan manik indahnya pada sosok pria paruh baya seusia Kangin yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum indahnya.  
"Yunie appa! Tentu saja Kibumie juga rindu appa."  
Kibum melepas pelukan pada Jae eomma dan beralih memeluk Yunie appa. Setelahnya dia duduk diantara Jae eomma dan Yunie appa.  
Jae eomma dan Yunie appa, atau mari sebut mereka Jung Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho, adalah sepasang suami istri yang merupakan sahabat Kangin – Leeteuk. Seperti yang pernah Leeteuk katakan pada Kibum bahwa keluarga Jung akan pulang dari Australia. Meskipun begitu Kibum tetap saja terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka. Pasalnya setelah pemberitauan itu mereka tidak menerima kabar lagi kapan tepatnya keluarga Jung akan datang.  
Alasan kenapa Kibum memanggil pasangan Jung itu dengan sebutan "eomma" dan "appa" tak lain karna Kibum sudah sangat dekat hingga menganggap mereka orang tua kedua setelah Leeteuk dan Kangin.  
"Apa eomma dan appa hanya pulang berdua saja? Apa bocah nakal itu tidak ikut pulang juga?"  
Yang dimaksud Kibum dengan "bocah nakal" adalah Jung Changmin. Tunggal dari pasangan Yunho – Jaejoong.  
"Eiy…biar bocah nakal tapi dulu kau slalu menempel padanya, Kibumie."  
Goda Kangin, sontak membuat pipi putih bulat itu memerah karna malu diikuti tawa dari empat orang lainnya.  
Kibum dan changmin memang sudah lama saling mengenal, bukan setahun dua tahun tapi sudah hampir seumur hidup mereka. Posisi mereka yang sama – sama tunggal membuat mereka seolah saling membutuhkan. Kibum kecil memang selalu menempel pada Changmin kecil. Karna Kibum menganggap Changmin adalah pelindungnya dan begitu pula dengan Changmin yang merasa harus selalu melindungi Kibum. Namun sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu ketika usia mereka tujuh tahun, mereka terpaksa harus berpisah. Saat itu ada investor asing asal Australia yang menawarkan kerja sama pada keluarga Jung untuk merambah pasar bisnis Australia dengan membuka cabang di sana. Setelah mempertimbangkan masak – masak maka keluarga Jung hijrah ke Australia, memisahkan Kibum kecil dan Changmin kecil.  
"Aku penasaran seperti apa Changmin sekarang."  
Kibum menerawang, membayangkan sosok sahabat kecilnya yang sekarang.  
"Putra eomma itu sangat tampan, sayang. Dia bilang dia harus merawat tubuhnya agar terlihat bagus di depan Kibumie."  
Jaejoong mencoba membanggakan putra tunggalnya yang malah membuat Kibum malu karna kembali digoda. Secara refleks dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, setelahnya dia hanya mendengar tawa yang keras dari orang – orang yang ada di sana. Namun Kibum tak tau jika keempat pasang mata di sana sedang saling melempar tatapan – seolah meminta persetujuan – satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Kibum sadar mereka sudah tidak tertawa maka Kibum menurunkan tangannya dan maniknya langsung menatap kedua orangtuanya yang ada tepat di seberangnya. Kangin dan Leeteuk sedang menatap Kibum dengan senyum penuh pengharapan. Menimbulkan tanda tanya pada Kibum.

"Ada apa?"  
Tidak ada yang menjawab.  
"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"  
Kibum mencoba bertanya pada Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong malah tersenyum dan melempar tatapan pada Leeteuk.  
"Kau saja yang katakan, Teukie-ah."  
"Baiklah, aku akan ke kamar jika tidak ada yang mau mengatakannya padaku."  
Kibum mulai terpancing emosinya. Harus diingat oleh mereka bahwa Kibum tidak suka jika ada hal yang disembunyikan darinya.  
"Jangan marah dulu, sayang. Sekarang dengarkan eomma baik – baik."  
Kangin mencoba merayu putrinya. Kibum pun mengangguk.  
"Eum…Kibumie, sebelumnya eomma ingin bertanya, apa kau sudah punya kekasih? Atau mungkin orang kau sukai?"  
Choi Siwon, batin Kibum.  
Tapi kenapa Siwon? Bukankah selama ini mereka hanya teman? Bahkan Siwon tidak pernah mengungkapkan apapun tentang perasaannya. Lalu kenapa nama itu yang muncul ketika ibunya bertanya hal seperti itu?  
"Sayang, kau melamun?"  
Jaejoong sadar jika wanita muda di sampingnya tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. Genggaman tangan Jaejoong membuat Kibum sadar dari lamunannya.  
"Ah tidak. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melamun heheee."  
"Lalu, apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"  
Leeteuk mengulang pertanyaannya.  
"Eum…eobseoyo. Namja chingu eobseo, eomma."  
Benar, kan? Kibum memang belum memiliki kekasih. Tapi kenapa dia seperti tidak rela mengatakannya?  
"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu."  
Leeteuk terlihat senang dengan jawaban Kibum sekaligus membuatnya merasa lega.  
"Memangnya ada apa, eomma?"  
Kibum mulai penasaran.  
"Begini, sayang. Sebenarnya kami ingin menjodohkan kau dengan Changmin. Bagaimana?"  
Leeteuk mengatakannya dengan hati – hati, tak ingin terkesan memaksa. Bukankah itu perkara serius? Maka harus dibicarakan dengan hati – hati, kan?  
Tapi bagi Kibum itu sangat mengejutkan. Dia tak pernah berpikir jika orang tuanya akan menjodohkan dirinya, dengan Changmin. Hey, bukankah Changmin sudah bukan orang asing untuk Kibum? Mereka sudah lama saling mengenal. Mungkin jika keluarga Jung tidak pindah, Changmin pasti bersamanya sekarang.  
"Sebenarnya rencana ini sudah ada sejak lama. Maaf, eomma baru mengatakannya sekarang. Eomma dan appa sangat sayang pada mu. Kami selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk mu, sayang. Begitu juga dengan pendamping hidup, kami ingin yang terbaik untuk mu. Eomma mengerti kau tidak begitu pandai bergaul, itu sebabnya eomma dan appa memutuskan memilih Changmin agar kau tak perlu mengakrabkan diri karna kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak kalian kecil. Jae eomma dan Yunho appa juga sudah setuju. Jadi bagaimana, sayang? Kau mau, kan?"  
Semua yang dikatakan Leeteuk benar, Kibum sadar itu. Dia memang tidak terlalu pandai bergaul dan Changmin adalah pilihan yang tepat. Toh dirinya juga belum memiliki kekasih. Harusnya Kibum bisa dengan mudah meng-iya-kan rencana perjodohan ini.  
Satu persatu Kibum menatap Yunho, Jaejoong, Kangin dan berakhir pada Leeteuk. Dari keempat orang itu Leeteuklah yang terlihat begitu berharap. Di penglihatan Kibum, manik angelic sang ibu terlihat begitu mendamba, memberikan tatapan pengharapan yang begitu besar.  
"Bisakah kalian memberiku waktu untuk memikirkannya?"  
Meskipun tidak ada alasan yang pasti untuk Kibum menolaknya, tetap saja dia tak bisa begitu saja meng-iya-kan keinginan orang tuanya.

**T B C**

**halo halooo apa kabar?**

**maaf, saya datang membawa cerita baru dan menambah utang heheee**

**sebenernya ini mau saya bikin oneshoot tapi ternyata panjang banget buat ukuran oneshoot, jadi saya bikin twoshoot ajaaa.**

**di cerita ini saya bawa Kyumin dikit. maaf kalo ada yg ga berkenan. tapi mau gmna lagi, saya hanya menuangkan apa yg ada di kepala saya.**

**dan buat yg nunggu OPM, saya perlu mempersiapkan diri buat nulisnya..yaa u know why laaahh heheee. tapi pasti saya selesaikan. jadi mohon menunggu dan trimakasih yg sudah mau menunggu.**

**last, i'll feel so thankfull if u leave ur review in my review box.**

**many many many thankyuuuu ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Malam ini tampak begitu cerah dengan bintang yang bertaburan dan bulan sabit yang menghiasi langit malam sepertinya sayang jika dilewatkan, dan Kibum termasuk dalam sekian banyak orang yang tak ingin melewatkannya. Gadis itu berdiri di beranda kamarnya. Suasana malam yang cerah berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati Kibum saat ini. Sepertinya Kibum menepati kata – katanya untuk memikirkan rencana perjodohannya dengan Changmin. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke depan seolah sedang menerawang masa depannya.

Jung Changmin, sudah bukan nama asing lagi dalam hidup Kibum. Dia sudah sangat mengenal teman kecilnya itu. Kibum terus memikirkan alasan orang tuanya menjodohkan dirinya dengan Changmin. Alasan yang cukup bisa diterima Kibum. Alasan yang seharusnya membuat Kibum berkata "ya" untuk perjodohannya. Namun ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

Choi Siwon. Namja nyaris sempurna yang sempat menjadi pasiennya itu terus saja ada dalam pikirannya. Namja yang belakangan ini sedang dekat dengannya, namja yang membuatnya terjerat oleh pesonanya. Membuat seorang Kim Kibum jatuh hati dan mencintainya. Ya, Kibum mencintai Siwon. Dia merasa apa yang ada pada diri Siwon begitu cocok dengannya. Kepribadiannya, karakternya, terlepas dari latar belakang keluarganya, Kibum menyukai semuanya. Kedekatan mereka membuat Kibum sedikit banyak belajar tentang Siwon. Dia adalah namja yang hangat namun juga serius dan tak main – main dengan apa yang dilakukan. Mengingat bagaimana dekatnya mereka membuat seulas senyum manis terpatri pada wajah cantik Kibum. Selama ini Kibum merasa diperlakukan istimewa bak tuan putri oleh Siwon. Bergandengan tangan sudah menjadi hal wajar jika mereka sedang bersama. Kibum tak bisa menampik jika perlakuan Siwon untuknya membuat hatinya melambung jauh. Mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih. Tapi sayangnya mereka bukan. Itu hanya akan terjadi jika saja Siwon mengungkapkan perasaannya. Mereka tidak akan terus terjebak dengan status 'hanya teman'. Lalu kenapa Siwon tidak juga mengatakan perasaannya? Mungkinkah hanya Kibum saja yang merasakannya? Sadar dengan pemikirannya, senyum itu menghilang dari wajah ayunya. Bisa saja 'kan hanya Kibum yang memiliki perasaan itu. Hanya Kibum yang mengalami cinta itu seorang diri tanpa ada balasan dari Siwon.

"Haaahh"

Kibum merasa sudah cukup waktu yang dia gunakan untuk menikmati malam di beranda kamarnya. Wanita itu lalu masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu beranda. Berdiri sambil memikirkan hal itu ternyata cukup membuatnya merasa lelah.

.

.

.

Kibum akan kembali ke kamarnya setelah meneguk segelas air dingin di dapur ketika dia akan melewati kamar orang tuanya, Kibum tiba – tiba teringat ibunya. Kibum ingat bagaimana ibunya begitu bersemangat dengan perjodohan ini. Akhirnya Kibum menghampiri kamar orang tuanya. Entah kenapa dia ingin memeluk ibunya. Selalu seperti itu setiap kali hatinya sedang tak tenang.

Kibum yakin orang tuanya masih terjaga. Terbukti dari pintu kamar yang masih sedikit terbuka dan lampu yang masih menyala terang.

Tok tok tok

"Eomma."

Kibum membuka pintu perlahan. Dilihatnya sang ibu masih terjaga, seperti dugaannya. Leeteuk cukup terkejut mendapati Kibum ada di kamarnya. Ini sudah cukup larut namun Kibum masih belum tidur, tidak biasanya, batin Leeteuk.

Yeoja paruh baya dengan wajah bak malaikat itu menutup buku yang sedang dia baca, meletakkannya di meja nakas, lalu menyuruh putrinya duduk di hadapannya. Tak perlu disuruh dua kali, Kibum langsung duduk dan memeluk Leeteuk. Jika sudah seperti ini Leeteuk yakin ada sesuatu yang mengganggu putrinya.

"Kau belum tidur, sayang?"

Kibum menggeleng

"Tidak bisa tidur, eomma. Appa kemana?"

"Appamu masih di ruang kerjanya."

Kibum mengangguk. Dia mengerti jika terkadang ayahnya bisa sangat sibuk. Dan Kibum tau alasan ibunya masih terjaga, menunggu ayahnya.

"Lalu kenapa Kibumie belum tidur, eum?"

Usia Kibum dua puluh tujuh tahun namun terkadang kedua orang tuanya memperlakukan Kibum seperti seorang anak tujuh tahun.

Kibum melepaskan pelukkannya. Mungkin dia harus menceritakannya, bertukar pikiran dengan ibunya tentang perjodohan itu.

"Eomma, menurut eomma bagaimana dengan perjodohanku dengan Changmin?"

"Heum? Jadi itu yang membuatmu tak bisa tidur?"

Kibum mengangkat bahunya.

"Dengar sayang, kami hanya orang tua yang menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk anaknya, layaknya orang tua pada umumnya. Eomma akan sangat senang jika kau menerimanya. Eomma dan appa tak perlu khawatir jika kau bersama Changmin. Bukankah kita sudah sangat mengenal baik keluarga Jung? Tapi kami tak memaksa jika kau tak setuju atau bahkan punya namja pilihan yang lain."

Kibum melihatnya dengan jelas ada binar penuh harap dari manik angelic milik ibunya. Kibum tau jika Leeteuk begitu menginginkan dirinya menikah dengan anak dari sahabat ibunya. Kibum yakin ibunya akan sangat senang jika dia menerima perjodohan ini. Kebahagiaan ibunya juga adalah kenahagiaannya, bukan? Kibum menatap manik milik Leeteuk, mencari keyakinan hatinya di sana.

"Ne, eomma, aku bersedia."

Kibum sudah menetapkan pilihannya. Jung Changmin adalah pilihan Kibum. Itu artinya dia harus melupakan perasaannya terhadap Siwon. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hatinya jatuh terlalu dalam.

.

.

.

"Jadi menurut mu bagaimana, hyung?"

"Ne?"

Siwon tampak tak mengerti.

"Kau tak memperhatikan ku, hyung? Jadi dari tadi aku bicara kau tak menyimaknya?"

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Memangnya kau membicarakan apa tadi?"

"Astaga! Aku membicarakan Sungmin, hyung. Aku berencana melamarnya."

Sepertinya Kyuhyun bisa meledak sebentar lagi. Dari tadi dia memaparkan rencana melamar kekasih hatinya pada sang kakak. Tapi Siwon – sang kakak – malah tidak memperhatikannya. Siapa yang tidak kesal?

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, hyung? Akhir – akhir ini kau sering tidak focus. Ceritakanlah."

Meskipun sedang kesal namun tuan muda Cho itu tetap berusaha peduli. Dia memang merasa beberapa hari ini kakaknya menjadi berbeda.

"Apa ini tentang dokter Kim?"

Yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah Kim Kibum. Siwon tak menjawab hanya menghela nafas. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin yakin jika ini karna dokter cantik itu.

"Entahlah, Kyu. Sudah tiga hari ini aku seperti kehilangan Kibum."

Siwon benar. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah ketika Siwon mengantar Kibum pulang, tiga hari yang lalu. Setelah itu Siwon seperti tak bisa menemui Kibum. Wanita salju itu tak membalas satupun pesan yang Siwon tinggalkan ataupun mengangkat panggilan dari Siwon. Ditambah pekerjaan Siwon yang belakangan ini begitu banyak membuat mereka benar – benar tak bisa bertemu. Siwon terus berpikir tentang Kibum. Ada apa dengan Kibum-nya? Apa Kibum sakit? Tapi terakhir kali mereka bertemu Kibum terlihat baik – baik saja bahkan cenderung tampak bahagia. Pemikiran – pemikiran tentang Kibum benar – benar mengisi seluruh kepalanya.

"Hyung, bukankah kau sudah menyatakan cinta padanya?"

"Belum."

"Apa?! Belum?! Kali ini kenapa lagi, hyung? Bukankah kau sudah sangat yakin dengan perasaanmu?"

Kyuhyun benar – benar frustasi menghadapi kakaknya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang langsung menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin ketika dia merasa tertarik begitu dalam oleh pesona bunny-nya. Dengan alasan "dia sangat menarik, aku tak ingin pria lain mendapatkannya.", Kyuhyun yang saat itu baru tiga hari mengenal Sungmin langsung menyatakan cinta dan mengajaknya berpacaran. Tapi kakaknya ini benar – benar. Seolah memiliki saribu satu alasan untuk menunda pernyataan cintanya.

"Hey, bukannya aku tak mau mengatakannya. Waktu itu aku sudah akan mengatakannya tapi ibunya menelpon lebih dulu dan menyuruh Kibum cepat pulang. Jadi aku terpaksa menundanya."

Siwon sedikit tidak terima karna Kyuhyun terkesan menyalahkannya.

"Kalau begitu pergi dan temui dia. Katakan padanya, sekarang."

"Kau benar, Kyu."

Tak ingin menunda lebih lama lagi, Siwon bergegas memakai kembali jasnya, mengambil ponsel, dompet dan kunci mobil dalam laci meja kerjanya. Dan setelahnya Siwon berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun namun belum sampai pintu langkahnya terhenti. Dia berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun yang ternyata memperhatikan kepergiannya.

"Eoh, aku mendukungmu melamar Sungmin. Lebih baik kau segera melamarnya sebelum dia sadar akan kesalahannya bersama mu dan mencari namja lain. Good luck, boy."

Siwon segera keluar dari ruangannya sebelum Kyuhyun buka suara dan berteriak padanya.

"Yak! Hyung!"

Tepat, sesuai dugaan.

.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya kau sudah ada di sini. Bahkan kau tak bilang pada ku kalau kau akan pulang."

Sang lawan bicara hanya terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Kibum yang justru terlihat lucu.

"Jangan tertawa, Jung Changmin! Tidak ada yang lucu."

Kibum menatap semakin kesal pada Changmin.

Jung Changmin memang sudah pulang ke Korea sejak kemarin. Tanpa memberitau Kibum, lelaki berbadan menjulang itu datang ke rumah sakit – ruangan Kibum – untuk mengejutkan Kibum. Dan sekarang mereka sadang berada di dalam mobil Changmin yang terparkir cantik di depan rumah sakit. Mereka baru pulang dari makan siang.

"Kau tak senang aku pulang, ya?"

"Tidak."

Kibum menjawab ketus.

"Kau pergi begitu lama dan pulang tiba – tiba tanpa membawakan oleh – oleh untukku? Tega sekali kau."

Kibum masih dengan merajuknya justru membuat Changmin semakin geli. Lalu namja itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya dan menarik pelan salah satu tangan Kibum yang dilipat di dada.

"Ini untukmu."

Kata Changmin sambil memasukkan cincin ke jari manis Kibum.

"Apa ini?"

"Cincin. Apa lagi?"

"Aku tau ini cincin. Tapi untuk apa?"

"Kau bilang minta oleh – oleh. Dan itu oleh – oleh untuk mu. Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang teman ketika aku di Bali."

"Wah..ini cantik sekali. Temanmu pengusaha perhiasan, ya?"

Kibum mengamati baik – baik cincin yang terpasang di jarinya.

"Bukan. Dia seorang pengrajin emas perak di Bali. Eum…sebenarnya aku sudah ingin pulang bersama eomma dan appa tapi aku membatalkannya dan main sebentar ke Bali."

Namja itu memberikan penjelasan sambil mengusap kepalanya, merasa gugup. Dan Kibum, yeoja salju itu sudah mendelik marah.

"Kau! Pergi ke Bali tanpa mengajakku?! Keterlaluan kau, Jung Changmin!"

"Hey, aku melakukannya karna aku takut kau menolak perjodohan kita. Jadi aku memilih menenangkan diri sebentar sebelum pulang. Lalu aku mendapat kabar dari eomma kalau kau menerima perjodohan kita. Saat itu aku ingat temanku yang seorang pengrajin emas perak. Aku memintanya membuatkan sebuah cincin untuk ku berikan padamu."

Changmin menjelaskannya panjang lebar. Dia tak mau gadis di hadapannya ini mengamuk.

Changmin meraih kedua tangan Kibum dan menggenggamnya. Menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"Terimakasih telah menerimaku. Aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu. Nanti aku akan mengganti cincin itu dengan cincin pertunangan kita. Dan ketika kita sudah menikah nanti aku akan mengajakmu bulan madu ke Bali. Kau pasti akan suka."

Entah bagaimana Kibum sudah ada dalam pelukkan Changmin. Mendengar laki – laki itu berkata demikian membuat hatinya merasa tak enak. Kibum merasa pilihannya sudah benar tapi kenapa hatinya malah tak menentu seprti ini.

'mianhae.'

Lirih Kibum dalam hati.

.

.

.

Siwon sudah ada di ruangan itu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Salah seorang perawat bilang dokter Kim sedang keluar makan siang. Padalah niatnya datang juga untuk mengajak Kibum makan siang. Akhirnya Siwon memilih menunggu dokter cantik itu di ruangannya.

Siwon sedang asyik dengan ponselnya ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sudah ditunggunya sedari tadi. Mereka tampak terkejut dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Kibum sendiri belum siap bertemu Siwon. Hatinya yang belum siap. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, cepat atau lambat mereka tetap akan bertemu, kan?

"Choi Siwon-ssi, eoremanieyo."

Kibum menyapa Siwon terlebih dulu, berusaha mengendalikan rasa gugupnya. Namun sapaan itu justru membuat Siwon mengerutkan alisnya.

'Choi Siwon-ssi? Kenapa Kibum memanggilku seformal itu. Lalu kemana perginya Siwonie?'

Inner Siwon bingung.

Mereka sudah duduk saling berhadapan.

"Maaf jika aku mengejutkan mu. Tadi seorang perawat mengatakan kau sedang makan siang. Padahal aku juga ingin mengajakmu makan bersama. Ya sudah, aku menunggumu di sini. Apa kedanganku mengganggu?"

"Tidak. Kenapa tidak memberi kabar kalau kau akan datang? Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama."

"Jika aku menelpon mu dan mengatakan aku akan datang, apa kau akan menjawab telponku? Atau jika aku mengatakannya melalu pesan, apa kau akan membalasnya?"

Siwon mengatakannya dengan datar. Membuat Kibum merasa tertampar. Belakangan ini Kibum memang sengaja menghidari Siwon demi misi menghapus perasaannya terhadap namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Kibumie? Aku merasa kau sedang menjauhi ku. Katakan pada ku ada apa?"

Siwon meraih jemari Kibum dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku hanya sedang sibuk. Maaf."

Kibum mengatakannya sambil membuang muka, merasa tak enak pada Siwon.

"Kau sedang tidak berbohong, kan?"

Sepertinya Siwon tidak puas dengan jawaban Kibum. Sedangkan yeoja itu masih memalingkan wajahnya, tak menjawab.

Siwon masih menggenggam tangan itu ketika sadar ada sesuatu di salah satu jari Kibum. Karna merasa hening, Kibum memberanikan diri menatap Siwon. Dia melihat namja itu sedang menatap cincin yang tadi diberikan Changmin.

'Terakhir kali kami bertemu, Kibum belum memakai cincin apapun. Jadi sejak kapan cincin itu ada di jari manis Kibum?'

Pertanyaan itu bersarang dalam hati Siwon.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai cincin, Kibumie? Apa sikapmu belakangan ini ada hubungannya denga namja pemberi cincin ini?"

Pertanyaan Siwon cukup mengintimidasi. Kibum sendiri ingin sekali menjawab 'iya, Siwonie. Maafkan aku.' Tapi tak mungkin dia sampaikan.

Dengan agak kasar Kibum menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon.

"I..itu bukan urusanmu, Siwon-ssi. Sekarang katakan apa yang membawa mu kemari?"

Siwon menghela nafas sebelum memulai bicara.

"Aku kemari ingin bicara dengan mu. Aku ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan tempo hari."

"Tentang apa itu?"

"Ini tentang perasaanku, Kibumie. Ini tentang aku yang menyukai mu. Ani ani ini tentang aku yang mencintai mu."

Deg

'Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?'

Kibum benar – benar dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan Siwon. Tapi bukankah Kibum sudah menentukan pilihannya? Dia akan menyakiti banyak pihak jika dia goyah dengan pilihannya.

"Aku tau. Gomawo. Tapi maaf, kau tidak bisa menyukai ku. Kau tidak boleh mencintai ku. Aku tidak ingin kau menyimpan perasaan itu pada ku. Kau harus menghapusnya, Siwonie."

'Jadi, apa aku ditolak? Seperti inikah rasanya?'

Siwon terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Kibum menolaknya. Dia sudah sangat yakin dengan perasaannya terhadap yeoja di hadapannya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kebersamaan kita selama ini? Aku pikir kita – "

"Lupakan. Lupakan semuanya. Lupakan apa yang pernah kita lewati. Aku mohon lupakanlah."

Ada rasa mengiba dari setiap kata Kibum. Ada tatapan sedih dari manik indah Kibum ketika mereka saling menatap.

Tak lama mereka saling diam, telepon di meja Kibum berbunyi.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana."

Kibum mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon dan Siwon tau itu tandanya Kibum akan pergi, yang secara tidak langsung meminta Siwon untuk pergi juga.

"Pasienku sedang membutuhkan ku. Aku harus memeriksanya. Terimakasih sudah mau datang kemari. Aku pergi."

Blam

Dan pintu itu tertutup meninggalkan Siwon di ruangan itu sendirian.

.

.

.

Ini terhitung hampir dua minggu sejak Siwon menemui Kibum. Sekarang namja tampan itu sedang sibuk – atau mari kita katakan menyibukkan diri – dengan pekerjaannya. Siwon masih tak percaya dengan sikap Kibum, dengan perkataan Kibum yang melarangnya mencintai yeoja menawan itu. Parahnya, hingga meminta Siwon melupakan semua kebersamaan mereka. Semudah itukah?

"Imo~"

Namja itu berusia dua puluh enam tahun namun kadang kelakuannya tak ubahnya seperti anak enam tahun.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke ruang tengah begitu memasuki rumah besar keluarga Choi bersama seorang yeoja yang mengikutinya, menemui imo kesayangannya yang sedang duduk bersantai bersama sang samchon. Kyuhyun mengambil duduk di sebelah Hankyung – sang samchon – setelah berpelukan ringan dengan Heechul.

"Dengan Sungmin juga ternyata. Apa kabar, sayang?"

"Kabar baik, imo."

Dan kedua wanita beda generasi itu saling berpelukan, lalu mendudukkan diri mereka masing – masing di sofa single.

"Hyung dimana, samchon?"

"Hyungmu di perpustakaan."

"Sedang apa di sana? Ini kan weekend."

Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak setuju dengan Siwon yang memilih mengurung diri di perpustaan rumah dari pada berkeliaran di luar.

"Ck. Hyungmu itu akhir – akhir ini agak berbeda."

"Maksud imo?"

"Dia jadi lebih suka bekerja. Imo tau dia memang suka bekerja tapi belakangan ini dia bersikap seperti seorang workaholic. Dia akan berangkat lebih pagi dan pulang larut. Atau jika dia pulang lebih awal dia akan membawa pulang pekerjaannya dan mengurung diri di perpustakaan. Hari ini saja dia sudah ada di sana sejak pagi setelah sarapan. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kau tau sesuatu, Kyu?"

Akhirnya Heechul mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada Kyuhyun. Siwon memang dekat dengan Kyuhyun jadi Heechul pikir keponakannya itu tau sesuatu. Dia sudah bercerita pada sang suami, mungkin saja sedang ada masalah di kantor. Tapi Hankyung bilang kantor baik – baik saja. Lalu ada apa? Biasanya jika akhir pekan Siwon akan menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya meskipun sekedar duduk bersantai sambil mendiskusikan apa saja. Tapi kali ini tidak biasa. Heechul pernah bertanya pada Siwon tapi putranya akan selalu menjawab 'aku baik – baik saja, eomma.'.

"Begitu, ya. Terakhir aku bertemu dengan hyung…"

Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka. Waktu itu dia datang pada Siwon dan menceritakan rencananya melamar Sungmin lalu Siwon malah bercerita tentang Kibum. Tunggu. Kibum? Jangan – jangan…

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

Tegur Sungmin yang juga ikut penasaran dengan cerita namjachingunya.

"Ani. Imo, aku akan coba bicara dengan Siwon hyung."

"Ne. Cobalah bicara dengannya. Hyungmu ada di perpustakaan. Sungminie, kau bantu imo menyiapkan makan malam, ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk untuk ajakan Heechul, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah melesat ke perpustakaan di kediaman keluarga Choi. Ya, perpustakaan itu berubah menjadi ruang kerja Siwon beberapa hari terakhir ini.

.

.

.

Siwon sudah ada di ruangan itu sejak pagi. Ruangan yang penuh dengan ber-rak-rak buku koleksi anggota keluarga Choi, yang beberapa hari ini menjadi tempat Siwon menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Meskipun bayangan Kibum tak pernah bosan mengganggunya. Meskipun setiap kata yang Kibum ucapkan terngiang jelas di telinganya.

Siwon belum pernah merasakan perasaan cinta hingga seperti ini. Dia bukan namja polos yang tak pernah memiliki petualangan asmara. Tapi dari semua kisah cintanya hanya Kibum yang mampu membuatnya seperti kehilangan jati diri, bahkan sebelum memulainya.

Ceklek

Pintu kayu bercat coklat itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok adik sepupu yang kadang menyebalkan. Siwon tak kaget dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang memang sering datang berkunjung dan mungkin saja ibunya sudah menceritakan sikap Siwon beberapa hari ini pada Kyuhyun

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?"

"Kau ini. Pertanyaanmu basa basi sekali."

Siwon menjawab Kyuhyun tanpa berpaling dari laptopnya dan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh menerima jawaban Siwon. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di depan Siwon sambil mengamati apa – apa saja yang ada di meja itu.

"Ku pikir kau tidak di rumah. Bersenang – senang, mungkin. Ini kan weekend, hyung, tapi kau malah mengurung diri di tempat seperti ini. Apa kau tak bosan? Imo bilang kau sudah ada di sini sejak pagi tadi."

"Aku sedang tak ingin keluar. Lagipula pekerjaanku banyak, kyu. Aku bukan seperti kau yang punya Sungmin untuk diajak menghabiskan waktu."

"Ya, kau benar, hyung. Kau memang tak seperti aku yang punya Sungmin tapi kau punya Kibum, kan?"

Kyuhyun mencoba menggoda Siwon. Dan reaksi yang didapatnya cukup mengejutkan. Tatapan yang Kyuhyun terima sempat membuatnya bergidik. Sorot mata kakaknya itu tajam dan Kyuhyun tak tau bagaimana mengartikannya.

"Jadi benar, hyung seperti ini karna dokter Kim?"

Berdasarkan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Siwon, Kyuhyun dapat menyimpulkan satu hal. Ini berhubungan dengan Kim Kibum.

"Ceritakanlah, hyung. Sebenarnya ada apa? Jangan bersikap seperti ini. Kau membuat imo khawatir, kau tau?"

Kyuhyun benar. Dia tidak bisa terus – terusan membuat ibunya khawatir dengan sikapnya.

Adik sepupunya itu meskipun kadang menyebalkan namun dia adalah teman bicara yang baik. Maka dengan sedikit ragu Siwon menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah Siwon menyelesaikan ceritanya, mereka terdiam larut dalam pemikiran masing – masing.

'Kenapa kisah asmaramu bisa serumit ini, hyung?'

Monolog Kyuhyun dalam hati. Merasa kasian pada hyungnya yang mengalami kisah seperti itu. Tidak seperti dirinya yang kisah cintanya denga Sungmin terbilang mulus.

Kring kring

Di tengah keheningan itu laptop milik Siwon yang ada di meja itu berbunyi, notifikasi email masuk. Siwon segera membuka dan membaca email tersebut. Posisinya sebagai orang penting di perusahaan membuat Siwon tak bisa mengabaikan setiap email yang masuk.

"Kau juga dapat undanga dari Tuang Jung, Kyu?"

Siwon bertanya pada Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan isi email yang dia dapat. Ternyata itu adalah undangan dari konglomerat Jung yang baru pulang dari 'rantauannya'. Siwon maupun Kyuhyun sudah sangat biasa mendapat undangan semacam itu. Entah sekedar undangan peresmian, undangan jamuan malam, atau hanya sekedar undangan pesta penyambutan. Seperti yang dilakukan konglemerat Jung, pesta ini akan menjadi semacam ajang nostalgia keluarga Jung dengan rekan bisnisnya. Dan secara tidak langsung menegaskan eksistensi keluarga Jung di dunia bisnis tanah air.

"Aku juga dapat, hyung. Aku kenal anaknya."

"Maksudmu Jung Changmin?"

Siwon tampak tidak mengerti pasalnya kelurga Jung menghabiskan hampir separuh dari hidupnya di negeri orang, dan Siwon yakin Jung Changmin bukan salah satu dari teman sang adik.

"Ne. Kau bingung kenapa aku bisa kenal dengan anaknya? Aku mengenalnya dari game online. Jadi tak selamanya bermain game itu buruk, hyung. Kau juga bisa mendapat teman dari sana. Tapi kau dan Sungminie tak pernah mengerti bagian itu."

Kyuhyun mencibir, mengingat bagaimana dua orang itu memarahinya karna terlalu sering bermain game. Siwon memutar maniknya malas, selalu seperti itu jika sudah membicara game.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah menemukan partner yang sepadan?"

"Kau benar, hyung. Selain partner dia juga lawan yang tangguh."

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa ajaib dengan 'kecanduan' yang dialami Kyuhyun.

"Kau datang atau tidak, hyung?"

"Appa pasti akan menyuruhku datang, jadi ya aku datang. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku akan datang bersama Sungminie."

"O iya, bicara tentang Sungmin, bagaimana acara melamarmu? Diterima tidak?"

"Itu sebabnya aku datang kemari, hyung. Aku ingin minta bantuanmu."

"Wae? Apa kau ditolak? Atau kau belum mengatakannya?"

"Aish, hyung! Aku kemari sebenarnya ingin meninta bantuanmu menjadi pengiring pengantin di upacara pernikahanku, karna aku dan Sungminie akan segera menikah."

Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan sangat girang. Membuat Siwon sempat mengira yang di hadapannya adalah anak enam tahun yang baru saja mendapat permen. Walau begitu dia tetap merangkul dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Selamat ya, Kyu! Wah, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya ketika menerimamu? Aku jadi penasaran. Padahal dia bisa mendapat yang berkali lipat lebih baik dari mu. Ck."

"Hyung! Aku adalah yang terbaik untuk uri Minie begitu juga sebaliknya."

Mereka sudah melepaskan pelukkannya. Kyuhyun yang melepas lebih dulu karna tidak terima digoda oleh Siwon.

"Aigo, adik kecilku sudah akan menikah. Sudah besar rupanya."

Siwon sepertinya belum puas menggoda Kyuhyun, kali ini ditambah dengan mengusak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aish, kau ini, hyung! Jadi bagaimana? Mau tidak jadi pengiringku?"

Kyuhyun merapikan rambutnya yang dibuat berantakan oleh Siwon.

"Tentu saja aku bersedia, dongsaeng-ah."

Setelahnya mereka saling berpelukan kembali.

.

.

.

Sesuai perkiraan, pesta itu begitu meriah dengan dihadiri orang – orang penting dunia bisnis, ada juga dari kalangan politikus bahkan kalangan selebritipun turut memeriahkan acara yang digelar di salah satu hotel bintang lima dengan fasilitas ballroom berkapasitas tiga ribu orang untuk ukuran standing party itu. Mereka seolah – oleh sedang berlomba mencari perhatian tuan Jung Yunho untuk menanamkan sahamnya atau untuk menjalin kerja sama. Tak jauh beda dengan Yunho, sang nyonya – Jung Jaejoong – pun juga menjadi pusat perhatian para wanita kalangan sosialita. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat cantik dan anggun dengan long dress merah marun berlengan pendek, rambutnya digelung rapi memamerkan tengkuk putihnya, dan juga satu set perhiasan – hadiah ulang tahun dari sang suami – yang menghiasi kedua telinganya, leher jenjangnya, pergelangan tangannya dan juga jari lentiknya.

Siwon sudah ada di sana sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Sudah ada beberapa nama yang sudah dia sapa selama itu. Kini fokusnya tertuju pada sang pemilik acara, Jung Yunho. Dengan langkah pasti Siwon menghampiri pria paruh baya yang malam itu terlihat semakin tampan dan berkharisma.

"Annyeonghaseyo, tuan Jung."

Sontak perhatian Yunho tertuju pada pria muda yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Nde, annyeonghaseyo. Jika aku tidak salah ingat, kau adalah pengusaha muda yang belakangan ini sedang naik daun itu, kan?"

"Anda berlebihan, tuan. Saya Choi Siwon."

Siwon membungkuk hormat setelah memperkenalkan diri. Dalam hati dia merasa tersanjung atas pujian Yunho.

"Choi Siwon?"

Yunho mengulang kembali nama Siwon sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu. Garis wajah itu…dia seperti pernah mengenalnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Choi Hankyung?"

Yunho ingat. Garis wajah itu mirip dengan teman lamanya. Seorang teman lama berdarah Korea-China, Choi Hankyung.

"Beliau ayah saya, tuan."

Rasanya seperti bertemu teman lama meskipun dia adalah anak dari teman lamamu.

Yunho menjabat tangan Siwon lalu memeluknya ringan.

"Apa kau datang bersama ayahmu? Dimana dia? Aku belum bertemu dengannya."

"Eum… maaf, tuan. Appa tidak bisa hadir. Siang tadi beliau berangkat ke Busan bersama eomma."

"Ah sayang sekali kalau begitu."

Dan selanjutnya percakapan itu mengalir begitu saja. Mereka tampak akrab satu sama lain. Yunho menyuruh Siwon tidak memanggilnya 'tuan' karna dirinya dan Hankyung adalah teman lama yang sudah seperti saudara sebelum mereka sukses dengan usaha mereka masing – masing. Tak hanya itu, Siwon juga mendapat masukkan untuk mengembangkan sayap Dynasty Group ke kawasang Asia Pasifik. Yunho yakin Siwon akan sukses di sana dengan membangun beberapa property seperti hotel atau mungkin resort.

Ketika sedang asik berbincang, seorang pelayan menghampiri Yunho dan memintanya naik ke atas panggung memberikan sedikit sambutan.

"Sayang sekali, Siwon-ah, aku harus meninggalkan mu. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian semua. Nikmatilah acaranya."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat tuan Jung menghilang di antara kumpulan tamu undangan.

.

.

.

Siwon masih di tempatnya ketika dia melihat tuan Jung juga nyonya Jung ada di atas panggung.

"Selamat malam, para hadirin. Peretama – tama saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih telah berkenan meluangkan waktu yang begitu berharga untuk datang di pesta kecil yang saya gelar malam ini."

Pesta kecil. Bagi konglomerat Jung acara seperti ini adalah bagian dari pesta kecil.

"Pada kesempatan yang baik ini saya akan memperkenalkan anda sekalian pada satu – satunya pewaris kami, putra kebanggaan kami, Jung Changmin."

Setelah namanya disebut, laki – laki berbadan menjulang itu naik ke atas panggung lalu membungkuk hormat pada seluruh tamu yang hadir.

"Mulai besok Changmin akan membantu saya mengurus perusahaan. Besar kemungkinan anda sekalian akan lebih sering berurusan dengan putra kami dibanding dengan saya. Jadi saya mohon bantuan untuknya karna dia masih tergolong baru dan masih perlu banyak belajar dari anda yang sudah sangat berpengalaman."

Changmin sekali lagi membungkuk hormat, sedang kedua orang tuanya menatap bangga padanya. Dan suara tepuk tangan mengisi ruangan besar itu.

"Selain itu saya ada kabar gembira yang ingin saya bagi dengan anda sekalian."

Yunho memberi jeda pada kalimat yang akan dia katakan.

"Putra kami, Jung Changmin, akan bertunangan dengan putri dari sahabat kami, putri tunggal dari keluarga Kim, Kim Kibum."

Seperti Changmin, Kibumpun naik ke atas panggung setelah namanya disebut.

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi gaduh. Mereka berbisik akan sebesar apa perusahaan mereka jika milik keduanya digabungkan, mereka akan menjadi pasangan serasi dan memiliki anak yang luar biasa tampan dan cantik jika kedua orang tuanya saja begitu rupawan. Namun ada juga yang mendesah kecewa karna gagal menjodohkan putra putri mereka dengan kedua keluarga itu.

Tak seperti yang lain, Siwon masih mengamati sosok cantik yang kini tengah menggamit lengan Changmin. Memastikan jika yeoja itu adalah Kim Kibum yang dia kenal. Wanita yang dia cintai, wanita yang menolaknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

'Jadi inikah alasannya?'

Siwon dengan cepat menenggak _tequila_ yang tersisa setengah di gelas yang dia genggam.

T B C

**Lhoh kok TBC sich, thor? katanya cuma twoshoot**

**heheheee maafkan saya. cerita ini terpaksa saya bikin tbc soalnya halaman nya uda panjang jadi saya takut temen2 bosen.**

**tapi chap depan insyaallah lastchap.**

**Yang nunggu OPM, maaf bikin kalian nunggu lebih lama lagi tapi tetap akan saya selesaikan.**

**Terimakasi supportnya**

**Untuk cerita ini silakan tinggalkan kritik saran di kotak review ya**

**Many many many thankyuuu ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**SiBum story**

**with : KangTeuk, Yunjae, Changmin**

**GS - as always**

**typo (so many)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**happy reading**

Haaaah~

Helaan nafas itu terdengar dari seorang wanita. Dia sengaja memisahkan diri dari keramaian pesta di sebuah ballroom hotel berbintang, berdiri di beranda menikmati suasana kota Seoul di malam hari. Sekali lagi Kibum – wanita itu – menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dengan cara seperti itu bisa membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang setelah apa yang dia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu. Kibum baru saja mengambil keputusan besar dalam hidupnya dengan memilih bersanding dengan penerus keluarga Jung.

"Yang kau lakukan sudah benar, Kibum. Kau memilih yang terbaik."

Gumamnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin keputusan itu datang dari hatimu yang terdalam?"

Kibum seketika menegang. Seingatnya hanya ada dia di sini dan suara itu…suara yang sangat dia rindukan. Perlahan Kibum memutar tubuhnya menghadap si pemilik suara.

"Kau juga datang, Siwon-ssi?"

"Ne. Kau terkejut aku ada di sini, Kim Kibum-ssi?"

Siwon berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan penampilan tampannya yang akan selalu mempesona kaum hawa. Namun tatapan yang Kibum lihat begitu mengintimidasi dirinya. Sebenarnya namja itu sudah memperhatikan Kibum sejak yeoja salju itu naik ke panggung hingga memisahkan diri dari keramaian pesta.

"Jadi karna ini kau menolakku? Karna kau lebih memilih Jung Changmin dan memintaku melupakan semuanya?"

Nada suara Siwon sedikit meninggi diakhir kalimatnya. Entah kenapa Siwon merasa marah dan kecewa secara bersamaan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Siwon-ssi."

Sebenarnya Kibum sangat gugup hingga dia menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dengan nada tidak bersahabat. Secepat mungkin Kibum melewati Siwon namun…

"Apa kau mencintainya? Apa kau mencintai Jung Changmin?"

Pertanyaan itu seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

"Changmin… dia bukan orang asing. Dia bukan orang baru dalam hidupku. Kami sudah bersama sejak kecil. Jadi wajar jika aku menyayanginya."

Tak ada niatan Kibum untuk menatap sang lawan bicara. Dia takut pertahanannya akan runtuh dan terlihat oleh Siwon. Namun tanpa Kibum duga Siwon dengan cepat menyambar tangannya hingga membuat tubuhnya berbalik dan langsung menatap manik tajam Siwon.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak mencintaiku? Tatap mataku dan katakan kau tak pernah bahkan sedikitpun tak pernah menaruh hati padaku."

Jarak mereka sangat dekat hingga bisa merasakan deru nafas satu sama lain. Siwon menatap manik Kibum. Tatapan itu begitu menuntut hingga Kibum tak tahan dan menghempaskan tangan Siwon. Cukup. Kibum tak tahan lagi. Mungkin ini saatnya aku mengatakannya, batin Kibum.

"Joha! Na.. johahanda."

Siwon terperangah dengan apa yang baru dia dengar. Kibum juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Siwon-ssi. Bahkan aku sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali kau mengajakku pergi. Aku ingin menyebutnya kencan tapi kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang kencan."

"…"

"Kau memperlakukan aku seolah aku begitu istimewa untukmu. Tapi apa? Kau bahkan tak pernah menyinggung tentang menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jika kau menyukaiku harusnya kau katakan. Harusnya kau tak membiarkan aku menanggung perasaan ini sendiri. Harusnya kau tak membiarkan aku berpikir bahwa hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan ini."

Siwon tak tahan lagi. Air mata itu mengalir semakin deras di wajah cantik Kibum. Siwon segera membawa tubuh ramping itu dalam dekapannya. Sedang gadis itu semakin terisak.

"Mianhae."

Siwon berbisik tepat di depan telinga Kibum. Tapi sepertinya Kibum masih belum ingin berhenti menangis.

"Hiks… kau bahkan tak mau mampir ke rumahku. Hanya sekali saja kau tak mau. Hiks… mungkin jika kau mau setidaknya orang tuaku tau aku sedang dekat dengan seorang lelaki. Setidaknya mereka tau kalau putri mereka sedang jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Hiks."

"Mianhae."

"Andai kau tak membuatku menunggu. Andai kau mengatakannya lebih awal. Hiks.. aku punya alasan menolak perjodohan ini. Mereka tak pernah memaksaku tapi aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak. Hiks."

"Mianhae, Kibumie. Mianhae jeongmal."

Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya sambil memberi kecupan bertubi pada puncak kepala Kibum. Namja itu merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya dia marah pada Kibum karna yang membuat Kibum seperti ini juga dirinya.

Siwon merasa gadis yang dia peluk sudah lebih tenang meskipun masih terisak kecil. Siwon melepas pelukkannya. Tangannya yang kekar merangkup wajah Kibum. Kedua ibu jarinya menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi cubby yeoja yang dia cintai. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kedua manik cantik Kibum bergantian. Secara reflek Kibum menutup matanya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Jebal. Mianhada, Kibumie. Sekarang kau punya alasan untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Kita akan hadapi ini bersama. I'm with you, dear."

Kibum menggeleng. Dia meraih kedua tangan Siwon yang masih bersarang di pipinya lalu menggenggam tangan itu.

"Aku tak bisa, Siwonie. Aku tak bisa semudah itu membatalkannya. Aku akan menyakiti banyak pihak. Orang tuaku, keluarga Jung, terutama Changmin, mereka akan terluka, Siwonie.

"Jadi kau memilih membiarkan aku yang terluka?"

"Aku juga sakit, Siwonie."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita hadapi bersama. Aku akan ada bersamamu."

Kibum menghela nafas. Sepertinya yeoja itu mulai frustasi dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti."

Kibum melepaskan genggamannya dan hendak meninggalkan Siwon. Namun namja tegap itu tak membiarkan Kibum pergi begitu saja. Siwon meraih kedua bahu Kibum hingga manik dokter cantik itu bertemu langsung dengan manik tajam Siwon.

"Kenapa tidak kau buat aku mengerti, heum?"

Siwon benar – benar butuh penjelasan dari yeoja di depannya ini. Bukankah Kibum juga mencintainya? Lalu dimana masalahnya? Siwon berjanji akan menghadapi para orang tua itu. Bukankah tidak ada masalah lagi?

Sekali lagi Kibum menghela nafas sambil menutup mata. Rasanya tak adil jika membiarkan Siwon tak tau alasan dia menolaknya. Mungkin tak apa jika Kibum menceritakan rahasia hidupnya pada Siwon. Entah kenapa dokter cantik itu percaya pada Siwon. Hingga tekadnya bulat untuk membagi kisahnya dengan Siwon.

"Aku akan menceritakan sebuah rahasia padamu. Ini tentang diriku."

Setelahnya Kibum berjalan menuju sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari mereka dengan diikuti Siwon. Rasanya akan lebih nyaman jika mereka bercerita sambil duduk, kan?

Siwon masih menunggu Kibum yang tak kunjung memulai ceritanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Ceritakanlah padaku, Kibumie."

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum, memberi keyakinan pada yeoja salju itu.

"Setelah aku menceritakan semuanya, setelah kau tau siapa aku sebenarnya, aku tak akan memaksa mu untuk tetap di sisiku."

Hening sejenak.

"Siwonie, sebenarnya aku bukan putri kandung keluarga Kim."

Ya Tuhan, kejutan apa lagi ini. Keluarga Kim bukan keluarga sembarangan. Hampir seluruh Korea mengenal mereka, termasuk yeoja yang ada di hadapannya ini. Semua orang tau jika Kibum adalah putri kandung keluarga Kim.

**Flashback**

Saat itu usia Kibum tujuh tahun ketika dia tak sengaja menemukan surat adopsi di laci meja di kamar ibunya. Di surat itu tertera namanya juga nama kedua orangtuanya. Kibum yang tidak mengerti dan merasa penasaranpun bertanya pada Leeteuk yang saat itu sedang memasak.

"Eomma~"

"Ya, sayang?"

Leeteuk masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Eomma, adopsi itu apa?"

"Ne?"

Sang ibu terkejut dan menatap anaknya..

"Adopsi itu apa, eomma? Kenapa ada nama Kibumie di sini? Nama eomma dan appa juga ada."

Kibum terus bertanya sambil memperlihatkan surat yang dia temukan. Seketika Leeteuk mematikan kompornya dan menghampiri Kibum. Leeteuk mendudukan putrinya di salah satu kursi meja makan dan mengambil surat itu dari tangan kecilnya. Kibum bisa melihat ibunya yang ingin menangis. Dengan penuh kasih sang ibu memeluk Kibum.

"Sayang, eomma tak menyangka kau akan mengetahui kebenarannya secepat ini."

"Memangnya ada apa, eomma? Kenapa eomma menangis?"

Leeteuk benar – benar terisak dan merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus dia jelaskan pada putrinya. Kibum tak akan diam sebelum rasa penasarannya terpenuhi. Leeteuk sangat hapal dengan sifat Kibum yang satu ini. Leeteuk menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, bersiap memberitahukan jati diri putrinya.

"Sayang, Kibumie sayang eomma, kan? Appa juga, kan?"

"Jangan menangis, eomma. Kibumie sayang eomma dan appa."

Kibum menyentuh pipi Leeteuk dan menghapus air mata ibunya, merasa tak mengerti kenapa ibunya menangis. Leeteuk menggenggam tangan mungil itu dan menciumnya.

"Meskipun Kibumie bukan putri eomma, Kibumie tetap sayang eomma, kan?"

"Maksud eomma? Bukankah eomma selalu bilang Kibumie putri eomma, lalu kenapa sekarang eomma bilang Kibumie bukan putri eomma?"

"Sayang, hiks kau tidak lahir dari perut eomma. Hiks eomma menemukanmu di panti asuhan dan karna surat inilah kau menjadi putri eomma, nak."

Leeteuk semakin terisak. Tangannya sudah tidak lagi menggenggam tangan kecil Kibum karna gadis kecil itu sudah menariknya.

"Itu artinya aku bukan anak eomma, begitu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, sayang. Kau tetap anak eomma hanya saja – ,"

"Aku hanya anak dari panti asuhan yang diambil oleh eomma dan appa, begitu kan?"

"Sayang~"

"Kibumie mengerti, eomma."

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata lagi Kibum menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Meninggalkan Leeteuk yang sedang menangis sendirian. Dari tempatnya berada Leeteuk dapat mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting. Itu pintu kamar Kibum. Leeteuk sangat tau kalau putri kecilnya tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar dan cerdas. Kibum juga mudah menerima penjelasan orang lain. Itu sebabnya Kibum langsung mengerti dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Leeteuk tadi. Kibum kecil tidak menangis hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi datarnya saja. Dan itu semakin membuat Leeteuk merasa sakit.

Kibum masih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Leeteuk sudah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu kamar itu dan mencoba masuk namun Kibum menguncinya. Hingga makan malam tiba Kibum masih tak mau keluar. Semakin membuat Leeteuk khawatir akan putri kecilnya.

"Bagaimana ini, yeobo? Aku sudah berusaha bicara pada Kibumie tapi dia masih tak mau keluar kamar. Aku khawatir karna sejak siang tadi dia belum makan apapun. Bagaimana kalau dia sampai sakit?"

Sejak sore tadi, begitu Kangin pulang dari kator Leeteuk langsung menceritakan semuanya pada suaminya itu. Kangin tentu saja terkejut. Ini terlalu cepat untuk Kibum tau tentang jati dirinya.

"tenangkan dirimu, yeobo. Nanti kita masuk dengan kunci cadangan. Sekarang kau harus makan. Kau tidak boleh sakit, eum."

Sebenarnya dalam hati seorang Kangin juga merasa khawatir. Masalah ini lebih serius dari pada masalah – masalah kantor yang pernah dia hadapi. Tapi namja gagah itu harus tetap tenang karna dia punya seseorang untuk ditenangkan. Apa jadinya kalau dia dan Leeteuk sama – sama panik?

Sesuai perkataan Kangin, mereka masuk ke kamar Kibum dengan kunci cadangan. Bisa mereka lihat bekas air mata pada kedua pipi tembem putri kecilnya. Pasti Kibum menangis sepanjang hari ini. Leeteuk mengambil duduk di tepi ranjang sedangkan Kangin berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sayang, meskipun kau tidak datang dari perut eomma, kau tetap putri kecil eomma. Kau tetap kebanggaan eomma meskipun kau bukan putri kandung eomma hiks. Bahkan eomma bersedia menukar hidup eomma asal kau bahagia. Hiks asal kau tidak mengacuhkan eomma seperti ini, sayang."

Leeteuk membelai sayang kepala Kibum. Air matanya perlahan menetes. Kangin mengusap pundak istrinya mencoba menenangkan. Terakhir, mereka bergantian mengecup kening Kibum lalu meninggalkan Kibum yang terlelap.

Esok paginya keluarga kecil itu sarapan dalam suasana canggung. Leeteuk dan Kangin sudah berusaha bersikap wajar seperti biasanya namun berbeda dengan Kibum. Gadis kecil itu hanya diam sejak sampai di meja makan.

"Kibumie, ayo kita berangkat. Kau sudah hampir terlambat."

Kangin baru akan meraih jas kerjanya yang ia sampirkan di kursinya ketika Kibum lebih dulu turun dari kursinya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku berangkaat dengan Park ahjussi saja."

Kibum tidak mencium kedua pipi orangtuanya bergantian – seperti biasanya – melainkan membungkuk hormat pada Leeteuk dan Kangin lalu pergi begitu saja. Hal itu membuat hati Leeteuk sakit. Dia merasaka Kibum memperlakukan dirinya dan Kangin seperti orang lain. Perlahan air mata itu menetes membasahi pipinya, mengawali pagi hari yang seharusnya cerah.

.

.

.

"Ahjussi pulang saja dulu. Aku akan pulang bersama Changmin."

Seperti itulah yang dikatakan Kibum pada Park ahjussi. Setelah yakin mobil yang dibawa Park ahjussi pergi, Kibum bergegas menghampiri mobil keluarga Jung yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Kibum langsung masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Sang supir sudah tidak kaget lagi karna dia sudah hapal dengan tingkah Kibum. Tak lama pintu belakang mobil itu – tempat Kibum duduk – terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja kecil nan rupawan, Jung Changmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Changmin cukup terkejut dengan keberadaan Kibum. Biasanya jika Kibum ingin pulang bersama dia akan memberitahu Changmin sebelumnya.

"Menunggumu. Menurutmu apa lagi? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Hari ini adalah giliranku piket kelas. Kau sendiri kenapa ada di mobilku? Apa tidak ada yang menjemputmu?"

"Ada. Park ahjussi datang menjemputku tadi."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang."

"Wae?"

"Karna aku ingin pulang bersamamu, Changminie."

"Huh menggelikan."

"Cepat naik! Kau mau pulang tidak? Aku sudah lelah, tuan muda Jung."

"Iyaa iya, tuan putri. Tidak sabaran sekali."

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mobil itu meninggalkan gedung sekolah dasar dengan taraf internasional itu.

Di dalam mobil Kibum hanya menjawab "tak apa" ketika Changmin menanyakan alasannya ada di mobilnya. Membuat Jung kecil semakin bingung ketika Kibum menolak diantar pulang. Gadis kecil itu bilang dia ingin menginap di rumah Changmin. Dan setelahnya Kibum sudah asik dengan game portable kesayangannya.

Mereka menempuh tiga puluh menit untuk sampai di kediaman keluarga Jung. Ini bukan kali pertama Kibum menginjakkan kaki di sana. Bahkan seluruh penghuni rumah sudah sangat hapal dengan sahabat tuan mudanya.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Jae eomma kemana?"

Biasanya Kibum akan di sambut oleh Jung Jaejoong dan mendapatkan beberapa kecupan di wajahnya. Tapi kali ini rumah mewah itu terasa sepi tanpa celoteh sang nyonya.

"Eomma menemani appa bertemu clien di Jeju. Baru kemarin mereka berangkat. Eomma bilang akan pulang lima hari lagi."

"Jadi begitu ya. Baiklah aku akan tinggal di sini sampai mereka pulang."

"Ne?"

Changmin terkejut. Kibum memang pernah menginap di rumahnya, dan yang terjadi.. telepon rumahnya tak pernah berhenti berdering tiap jamnya. Telepon dari Leeteuk. Lalu apa jadinya jika Kibum menginap di rumahnya sampai orang tuanya pulang? Itu artinya hampir setiap jam selama lima hari telepon rumahnya akan berbunyi. _Oh tidak, _batin Changmin.

"Ya, Kim Kibum! Hari ini sudah tiga kali kau membuatku terkejut. Pertama kau tiba – tiba ada di mobilku, kedua kau tidak mau di antar pulang, dan sekarang kau akan tinggal di sini sampai lima hari ke depan. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Kibum bingung harus bagaimana ketika Changmin mengeluarkan semua tanda tanyanya. Kibum sadar tindakannya ini membuat sahabatnya kebingungan.

"Mianhae."

Kibum mengatakannya dengan pelan penuh putus asa. Changmin malah merasa bersalah setelah melihat air muka Kibum yang berubah sendu.

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa. Sekarang ceritakan pada ku sebenarnya ada apa."

"Akan aku ceritakan. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus berjanji tidak akan memberitahu pada siapapun dan akan tetap menjadi temanku. Yakso?"

"Ne, yaksok."

"Pinky promise?"

"Eum. Pinky promise."

Mereka saling menautkan kelingking. Tanda bahwa janji mereka telah terikat.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kamarmu. Akan aku ceritakan semuanya di sana."

Changmin menurut. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju kamar Changmin di lantai dua.

.

.

.

Kibum sudah menceritakan semuanya dan itu membuat Changmin benar – benar terkejut. Semua orang tahu Kim Kibum adalah putri semata wayang keluarga Kim yang terhormat, bagaimana bisa ternyata dia hanya anak adopsi.

Sesuai janjinya, Changmin tidak akan membeberkan cerita Kibum. Namja kecil itu juga membiarkan Kibum tinggal di rumahnya sampai orangtuanya pulang. Tuan muda itu juga sempat mengumpulkan seluruh penghuni rumah – para maid, juru masak, supir, bodyguard – dan menyuruh mereka untuk ikut merahasiakan keberadaan Kibum.

Sudah hari ketiga sejak Kibum tidak kembali ke rumahnya. Membuat rumah mewah kediaman keluarga Kim menjadi kacau. Sang nyonya besar hampir setiap jam menangisi putri kecilnya. Dia sudah mulai menangis sejak mendapat laporan bahwa Kibum tidak ada di rumah keluarga Jung. Kangin langsung menyuruh orang – orangnya untuk mencari Kibum. Dan sesuai prosedur, setelah satu kali dua puluh empat jam mereka melaporkan hilangnya Kibum pada pihak polisi. Kini berita hilangnya tuan putri keluarga Kim telah menjadi topic terhangat di kalangan masyarakat. Tentu saja, karna mereka tak hanya mengandalkan kepolisian, mereka juga mencari Kibum di media masa dengan iming – iming hadiah yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Banyak kalangan beranggapan bahwa Kibum diculik. Memang tak menutup kemungkinan mengingat status keluarga Kim yang menjadi salah satu pemegang kendali ekonomi negara. Kau bisa menukar putri mereka dengan ratusan juta won, kan?

"Bagaimana, yeobo? Apa kau sudah tau di mana uri Kibumie?"

Kangin menggeleng lemah dan membawa istrinya dalam pelukkannya. Leeteuk menangis terisak. Sama seperti hari – hari kemarin, mereka belum mendapat petunjuk keberadaan Kibum. Leeteuk melepas pelukkan Kangin dan menghampiri seseorang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Detektif Kang, aku mohon temukan putriku. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau asal kau menemukan putri kecilku. Aku mohon padamu, Detektif Kang. Aku mohon."

Leeteuk menyatukan telapak tangannya tanda dia sungguh – sungguh memohon. Sedang sang detektif tak berani menatap Leeteuk sama sekali. Dia merasa tak becus dalam bekerja. Perlahan Leeteuk menekuk kakinya berniat untuk bersujud di hadapan sang detektif. Hal itu sontak membuat beberapa maid yang seharian menemani Leeteuk terkejut, tak terkecuali Kangin dan sang detektif.

"Nyonya, jangan seperti ini. Saya mohon."

Detektif Kang segera ikut bersujud, menyamakan tingginya dengan sang majikan. Dia merasa tak enak mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Kangin menghampiri istrinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku mohon tenangkan dirimu, yeobo. Jangan seperti ini."

Leeteuk masih saja menggumamkan kalimat permohonannya saat Kangin membalik tubuh ringkihnya dan kembali memeluknya.

"Kangin-ah, tolong bawa pulang uri Kibum. Ku mohon."

Kalimat itu begitu lemah di telinga Kangin. Setelah itu tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut istrinya, hanya deru nafas teratur yang dia rasakan pada dada bidangnya. Leeteuk pingsan. Menangis seharian dan mengabaikan jam makannya membuat tubuh wanita itu menjadi lemah. Kangin segera membawa tubuh ringkih istrinya ke kamar mereka diikuti seorang dokter kelurga yang sudah tiga hari ini berjaga di rumah besar itu, mengingat ini bukan kali pertama Leeteuk seperti ini.

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah menghilangnya putri keluarga Kim media masih ramai memberitakannya, sedangkan yang dicari sekarang malah asik bermain playstation milik Changmin. Sudah sejak tiga hari Kibum tidak sekolah. Kegiatannya di rumah besar itu hanya menoton televisi, bermain game, atau hanya sekedar membaca koleksi komik milik Changmin sambil menunggu sahabatnya pulang dari sekolah. Bukannya Kibum tak tahu jika sedang ada banyak orang yang mencarinya, gadis kecil itu kerap kali mendengar bisk – bisik para maid tentang dirinya. Tapi Kibum tak peduli. Dia masih tetap akan di rumah itu sampai orang tua Changmin pulang. Lalu dia akan mencari panti asuhan yang mau menampungnya.

Kibum masih asik dengan permainannya hingga dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Chwang?"

Tanpa menghentikan permainannya Kibum bertanya cuek. Dia kira Changmin yang datang. Namun dua orang yang berdiri di belakangnya itu sangat terkejut mendengar suara Kibum. Astaga, hampir seluruh Korea mencarinya tapi ternyata yang dicari ada di rumah ini.

"Kibumie, kau kah itu, nak?"

Suara lembut itu seketika membuat Kibum menegang. Bukankah Changmin bilang orang tuanya baru akan pulang besok lusa, tapi kenapa…

Kibum mendirikan tubuhnya, berbalik dan mendapati Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang terkejut melihat dirinya.

"Eo-eomma, appa a-annyeonghaseyo."

Kibum berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin namun tetap saja suaranya terdengar gugup.

Jaejoong bergegas menghampiri Kibum dan memeluk tubuh kecil itu setelah yakin bahwa gadis kecil itu adalah anak hilang yang sedang ramai diberitakan.

"Sykurlah kau ada di sini, sayang. Terimakasih, Tuhan. Kau baik – baik saja, kan sayang? Kami pikir kau di bawa orang jahat."

Kibum pasrah saja dipeluk Jae eommanya. Dia hanya mengangguk tanda dia tak apa – apa. Dalam hati Kibum merasa bersalah karna telah membuat mereka khawatir luar biasa.

"Aku pulang…!"

Changmin sudah pulang dari sekolahnya. Namja kecil itu langsung ke ruang kelurga guna menghampiri Kibum. Dia yakin Kibum sedang ada di sana. Namun langkahnya dikejutkan dengan keberadaan sang ayah yang seperti sedang menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda."

Suara ayahnya terdengar ramah namun tatapan matanya begitu mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Appa… sudah pulang? Bu-bukankah lusa baru pulang."

Gawat. Bagaimana ini? Changmin belum menyiapkan alasan untuk orang tuanya.

"Kami memutuskan kembali lebih awal. Kau kecewa? Sekarang kami punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan penjelasanmu, tuan muda Jung Changmin."

Susah payah Changmin menelan ludahnya. Jika ayahnya sudah memanggilnya seperti itu berarti seorang Jung Yunho sedang tak main – main. Setelah ini dia akan habis diamuk ayahnya. Jika sudah seperti itu sang ayah akan melarang ibunya untuk membela dirinya.

_Habis sudah_, batin Changmin nelangsa.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat duduk berhadapan, Yunho – Jaejoong duduk di sofa panjang sedangkan Changmin – Kibum duduk di bawah – di atas karpet – tepat berhadapan dengan kedua orang dewasa itu. Mereka baru saja menceritakan semuanya. Dari Kibum yang tahu bahwa dirinya bukan anak kandung orang tuanya hingga berujung pada Changmin yang bersedia menyembunyikan Kibum. Sebenarnya Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah tahu alasan Kibum pergi dari rumah. Leeteuk menghubunginya dan menceritakan kejadianya. Pasangan suami istri itu sudah tahu dari awal jika Kibum bukanlah anak kandung kelurga Kim. Namun yang membuat mereka tidak habis pikir adalah Kibum yang bersembunyi di rumahnya dan tentu saja keterlibatan putra kesayangan mereka.

Mereka – Kibum dan Changmin – masih saling berpegang tangan, masih menundukkan kepala mereka. Keduanya benar – benar takut, terlebih Changmin. Tadi ayahnya membentaknya dan memarahinya habis – habisan. Jaejoong tak bisa berbuat banyak, dia tahu anaknya melakukan hal yang salah.

"Appa masih tak habis pikir denganmu, Jung Changmin. Kau tahu tidak, betapa khawatirnya paman dan bibi Kim mencari Kibum? Mereka hampir mengerahkan semua orang untuk mencari Kibum tapi ternyta kau menyembunyikannya di rumah. Kau bahkan berani mengancam seluruh penghuni rumah. APPA TAK PERNAH MENGAJARKAN SEPERTI ITU PADAMU,JUNG CHANGMIN!"

Ya Tuhan, kepala Yunho rasanya mau pecah. Dia tak habis pikir dengan anak kebanggaannya itu.

Kepala namja kecil itu semakin tertunduk dalam, benar – benar takut. Ayahnya memang tegas dan keras terhadap dirinya mengingat dia adalah anak laki – laki penerus bisnis keluarga Jung.

"Appa, ini semua salah Kibumie, tolong jangan marahi Changminie lagi. Jangan hukum Changminie, Yunie appa."

Kibum mencoba membantu Changmin. Walau bagaimanapun Changmin hanya menuruti keinginannya saja. Kibum merasa tak seharusnya Changmin menerima semua ini.

Yunho tak menjawab, hanya terdengar helaan napas frustasi darinya saja.

"Kibumie, kemari sayang."

Kibum hanya menurut, mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Jae eommanya yang langsung dibalas pelukkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Sayang, kenapa Kibum lakukan ini pada eomma dan appa, eum? Apa Kibumie tak sayang mereka lagi?"

"Sayang. Kibumie sangat sayang eomma dan appa."

"Lalu kenapa Kibum pergi dari rumah?"

"Karna Kibum bukan anak kandung eomma. Kibum pikir sebentar lagi mereka akan membuangku dan mencari anak yang baru. Jadi lebih baik Kibum pergi dulu sebelum mereka membuangku."

Kibum dan segala pemikiran polosnya membuat dua orang dewasa itu menghela napas.

"Itu tidak benar, sayang. Meskipun eomma dan appa bukan orang tua kandung Kibumie tapi mereka tetap menyayangimu. Mereka tak mungkin membuang Kibumie. Buktinya mereka masih mencarimu ke sana kemari."

Kibum diam. Yang dikatakan Jaejoong benar. Kibum tahu jika orang tuanya masih sibuk mencarinya.

"Kibumie tahu tidak kenapa eomma tidak punya anak kandung?"

Kibum menggeleng dalam dekapan Jaejoong. Sedang yeoja yang sudah dianggap seperti ibu bagi Kibum hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Itu karna eomma tidak punya rahim."

"Rahim?"

"Iya. Rahim adalah tempat untuk adik bayi tidur dalam perut. Rahim itu salah satu organ dalam tubuh yang hanya dimiliki oleh perempuan."

Jaejoong memperhatikan Kibum yang tampak mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu Kibumie juga punya, kan? Lalu kenapa eomma tidak punya? Padahal Teukie eomma juga perempuan."

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling terkekeh dengan pertanyaan Kibum. Pertanyaan polos namun cerdas.

"Itu karna dulu Teukie eomma sakit, sayang."

"Sakit apa, eomma?"

"Dulu Teukie eomma sakit kista. Eum… kista itu semacam daging yang tumbuh dalam tubuh kita. Teukie eomma memiliki kista di rahimnya. Semakin hari semakin parah hingga dokter tak punya pilihan lain untuk mengangkat kistanya. Satu – satunya jalan adalah dengan mengangkat rahimnya sehingga kista yang tumbuh juga ikut terangkat. Dengan begitu eomma mu bisa sembuh."

Jaejoong memberi jeda pada ceritanya. Dia memberi kesempatan yeoja kecil itu untuk mengerti perkataannya. Karna Kibum tak memberi pertanyaan, Jaejoong menganggap Kibum mengerti dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Karena penyakitnyalah Teukie eomma tidak punya rahim, eomma tidak punya tempat untuk adik bayi tidur dalam perut."

"Jadi begitu, ya? Lalu bagaimana eomma bisa memiliki Kibumie?"

Anak cerdas. Itulah salah satu alasan pasangan Jung itu menyukai Kibum. Yeoja kecil itu begitu mudah untuk dicintai.

"Setelah eomma mu sembuh dia menjadi tidak bahagia. Eomma yang ceria berubah menjadi pemurung. Hampir selama enam bulan eomma hanya mengurung diri di kamar dan lebih sering menangis. Kau tahu, hal itu membuat appa mu ikut bersedih karna malaikatnya kehilangan cahayanya. Lalu appa mencoba mengajak eomma ke sebuah panti asuhan di pinggiran kota Seoul. Appa mu berharap dengan membawa eomma ke sana dan bertemu dengan anak – anak akan membuat eomma terhibur. Dan di sanalah eomma dan appa bertemu dengan Kibumie."

Jeda, lagi. Jaejoong memperhatikan Kibum yang terlihat menikmati ceritanya. Tak hanya Kibum, dua namja Jung beda generasi pun ikut larut dalam ceritanya.

"Saat itu kau masih berumur satu minggu. Eomma mu bilang dia jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali melihat pengurus panti menggendongmu. Dan saat kau dalam gendongannya, eomma merasa ingin memiliki dan mencurahkan seluruh kasing sayangnya untukmu. Maka eomma membujuk appa agar bisa membawamu pulang dan menjadikanmu bagian dari keluarga Kim. Saat itu appa mu berpikir kaulah yang akan mengembalikan cahaya eomma mu dan memberi warna cerah di rumah, maka appa mengabulkan keinginan eomma mu."

"Jadi begitu. Mungkin itu juga salah satu alasan eomma sering membawa Kibumie ke panti asuhan."

"Iya, agar Kibumie juga belajar berbagi dengan sesama yang kurang beruntung."

Jaejoong senang karna Kibum mengerti dengan ceritanya. Putri sahabatnya ini memang cerdas.

"Tapi eomma, bukankah semua orang tahu kalau Kibum anak kandung paman dan bibi Kim?"

Kini Changminlah yang bertanya. Jaejoong lupa bahwa putranya yang juga kritis itu ikut mendengarkan ceritanya tentang sahabat baiknya, Kibum.

"Untuk hal itu paman mu sudah memiliki rencana."

Dan kali ini giliran kepala keluarga Jung yang memberi penjelasan pada kedua bocah cerdas itu.

"Sehari setelah memiliki Kibumie, mereka datang menemui appa dan eomma untuk meminta bantuan. Mereka menceritakan semuanya pada kami tentang Kibum. Lalu demi menjaga nama baik keluarga juga demi kebaikan Kibum, mereka memutuskan merahasiakan identitas Kibum. Hanya kami dan kedua kakek nenek Kibum yang tahu. Setelahnya mereka membuat cerita seolah mereka sudah cukup lama di luar negeri dan Leeteuk melahirkan Kibum di sana. Leeteuk yang memang sudah tidak pernah terlihat sejak enam bulan pun memudahkan cerita mereka. Maka mereka mengumumkan bahwa pada tanggal 21 Agustus anggota baru keluarga Kim telah lahir di Los Angeles."

Yunho mengakhiri ceritanya. Entah sejak kapan jagoan kecilnya sudah berpindah di pangkuannya. Ada rasa menyesal dalam diri namja dewasa itu karna telah habis – habisan memarahi buah hatinya.

"Sekarang Kibumie mengerti, kan? Eomma dan appa tidak akan membuang Kibumie karna kaulah lentera mereka. Kaulah kebahagiaan mereka. Membuang mu sama artinya dengan membuang jauh kebahagiaan dalam hidup mereka."

"Ne, eomma, Kibumie mengerti. Maaf telah membuat khawatir. Mianhae."

Jaejoong hanya ingin memeluk yeoja kecil yang sudah dia anggap seperti anak sendiri. Sekarang masalahnya sudah selesai. Tinggal mempertemukan kembali Kibum dengan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Namja gagah itu masih betah berdiri di ambang pintu bercat putih, memperhatikan sosok yang begitu dicintainya. Hanya memperhatikan belum ada niat untuk ikut masuk dalam kamar itu, kamar putrinya. Sejak putri mereka pergi dari rumah Leeteuk lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar putri mereka, lebih suka tidur di ranjang single bersprei snow white – tokoh dongeng favoritnya. Sebelum masuk namja itu – Kangin – terlebih dahulu menguatkan hatinya. Di dalam sana Leeteuk pasti sedang menangis merindukan putri kecil mereka.

"Yeobo."

Kangin menghampiri istrinya, duduk di ranjang di samping Leeteuk. Lengan kekarnya membawa Leeteuk dalam dekapannya. Leeteuk sendiri sedang memeluk boneka panda ukuran sedang milik Kibum. Tak butuh waktu lama wanita itu pun menumpahkan kesedihannya di lengan kekar suaminya.

"Dia meninggalkan boneka kesayangannya, Kangin-ah. Hiks apa dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa boneka ini? Hiks hiks hiks uri Kibumie begitu senang ketika kau memberikan boneka ini untuknya. Dia bilang akan membawanya kemanapun dia pergi dan menjadikannya teman tidur. Tapi kenapa dia meninggalkannya? Tidurnya pasti tak nyenyak, Kangin-ah. Hiks."

Kangin tak menjawab. Namja itu memilih diam membiarkan sang istri mengungkapkan kesedihannya. Dia ingat, boneka itu adalah hadiah darinya ketika Kibum pertama kali mendapat nilai sempurna ketika ada quiz di kelasnya.

"Aku bukan ibu yang baik. Aku tidak bisa menjaga anakku dengan benar. Bahkan aku membiarkannya sendirian di luar sana. Hiks hiks pantas saja Tuhan tidak membiarkan aku menjaga salah satu malaikatnya. Kau tahu kenapa, Kangin-ah? Karna Tuhan tahu aku tak mampu menjadi seorang ibu. Dia tak ingin malaikatnya terluka jika dititipkan padaku."

Tangisan pilu itu kembali terdengar. Kangin semakin erat memeluk tubuh rapuh istrinya.

Kenyataan bahwa rahim Leeteuk diangkat dan membuatnya tak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang ibu membuat yeoja angelic itu begitu terpukul. Lalu pertemuannya dengan Kibum seolah membuat dunianya kembali. Kibum mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi seorang ibu. Dan sekarang malaikat kecilnya tak bersamanya. Membuat Leeteuk kembali kehilangan dunianya.

"Sssstttt aku mohon jangan berkata seperti itu, yeobo. Kita akan segera menemukan uri Kibumie. Aku berjanji."

Kangin melepas pelukkannya. Tangan besarnya membingkai wajah malaikat istrinya, mengusap bulir air mata di pipinya, mengecup sepasang manik yang selalu terlihat berbinar.

"Sayang, tadi Yunho menghubungiku. Mereka sudah pulang dan sekarang sedang ada di rumah mereka. Mereka ingin kita ke sana."

Memang benar, beberapa saat yang lalu Yunho menghubungi Kangin dan meminta mereka untuk datang ke rumahnya. Ada yang ingin ditunjukkan, begitu kata namja Jung itu sebelum megakhiri teleponnya.

"Kau saja. Aku sedang tak ingin ke mana – mana. Aku menunggu Kibumie di rumah saja. Mungkin dia akan pulang."

"Apa kau tak merindukan sahabatmu? Lagi pula mereka bilang ada yang ingin ditunjukkan pada kita. Mungkin mereka membelikan oleh – oleh untuk kita, eum."

Tak menjawab. Wanita di hadapannya itu hanya diam.

"Ayolah sayang, kau juga butuh udara segar di luar. Aku mengerti perasaanmu saat ini. Aku pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi kau tak bisa mengabaikan dirimu begitu saja. Aku mohon."

Leeteuk menatap dalam manik suaminya. Dia melihat ada kekhawatiran di sana. Dia tahu suaminya itu pasti sangat lelah mengingat sang suami juga ikut turun langsung mencari Kibum. Jika dia hanya mengkhawatirkan Kibum, maka teman hidupnya itu tak hanya mengkhawatirkan putri kecilnya namun juga dirinya. Ada rasa bersalah di sana ketika mengingat sikapnya yang membandel pada sang suami, membuat prianya semakin merasa sedih.

Tak menjawab, Leeteuk hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan sang suami untuk berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Jung.

.

.

.

Malam itu begitu cerah, ada bulan dan bertabur bintang di langit sana. Dan pasangan Jung itu memilih duduk santai di teras rumahnya, menikmati malam. Mereka saling bercengkrama, membahas hal – hal kecil dan tak jarang mereka berciuman ringan. Seperti pengantin baru meski nyatanya sudah ada Jung Changmin dalam pernikahan mereka. Jangan tanya di mana tunggal Jung itu sekarang karna dia sedang asik bermain playstation bersama Kibum di ruang tengah.

Mereka masih bermesraan hingga mobil sedan mewah keluaran Mercedes Benz terparkir rapi di jajaran mobil mewah lainnya milik keluarga Jung. Tak lama setelahnya keluarlah Kangin diikuti Leeteuk dari mobil itu. Jaejoong menyadari kehadiran sang tamu segera berdiri menyambut mereka. Wanita itu bisa melihat sorot kesedihan dari Leeteuk, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum getir. Dia yakin Leeteuk akan bercerita banyak setelah ini. Dan dia sendiri tak sabar memberikan kejutan untuk pasangan Kim itu. Senyumnya berubah cerah saat sang tamu sudah ada di hadapannya. Memberikan pelukan untuk Leeteuk dan menyapa Kangin ringan, setelahnya mempersilakan mereka duduk.

"Aku kira kalian baru akan pulang lusa."

"Di luar dugaan, hyung, mereka mempersingkat pertemuannya."

Diawali oleh Kangin dan disahut oleh Yunho.

"Kami juga mengkhawatirkan Kibumie. Kami dengar beritanya dan aku sudah tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain cepat pulang begitu meeting selesai."

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Leeteuk yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kami sudah mencarinya. Hampir di seluruh Seoul tapi masih belum ada hasilnya."

Mereka memperhatikan Kangin yang mulai bercerita.

"Selain itu aku juga mengkhawatirkan ibunya. Sejak Kibumie pergi Teukie menjadi emosional dan kesehatannya juga sering menurun. Aku sampai meminta dokter keluarga untuk siaga di rumah."

Jaejoong merasa sebentar lagi Leeteuk akan menangis maka dia memeluk sahabatnya, membiarkan Leeteuk menangis di pelukkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin Kibumku kembali, Jae. Aku ingin putriku. Hiks."

"Sssstt tenanglah. Semuanya baik – baik saja, Teuki-ah."

"Tuhan tak mengijinkan aku menjadi seorang ibu. Lalu aku bertemu Kibum. Dia yang membuatku menjadi seorang ibu. Sekarang, apa salah jika aku ingin memilikinya meskipun dia bukan putri kandungku? Walau bagaimanapun aku tetap ibunya, Jae."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

Jaejoong melepas pelukkannya dan menghapus air mata Leeteuk.

"Hei, kami punya kejutan untuk kalian. Tapi aku ingin kau berhenti menangis dulu."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Berhentilah menangis dan hapus air matamu, maka kau akan segera tahu."

"Aish Jung Jaejoong, kau ini."

Walau begitu Leeteuk tetap menuruti perkataan Jaejoong. Tak hanya Leeteuk, Kangin pun sama penasarannya.

"Nah, begitu jauh lebih baik. Kajja, aku tunjukkan padamu."

Jaejoong menuntun Leeteuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya diikuti Kangin dan Yunho. Namja Jung itu sudah tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang tengah Changmin dan Kibum sedang asik bermain playstation. Mereka sama – sama tak mau mengalah.

"Yah, kalah lagi. Hei Chwang, mengalahlah. Kau kan sudah menang lima kali."

"Ya. Tidak ada yang seperti itu. Jika kau ingin menang maka kau harus mengalahkan ku."

Begitulah jika mereka sudah bermain "Taken", salah satu game favorit mereka. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka bermain. Sudah tujuh kali mereka mengulang permainan itu dan lima diantaranya Changminlah pemenangnya. Kibum akan merengek agar Changmin mengalah jika dia sudah terlihat akan kalah.

YOU LOSE

"Yes!"

Pekikan kemenangan dari Changmin menandakan bahwa dialah pemenang di game kedelapan ini.

"Kau harus lebih sering berlatih lagi, Kibumie."

"Menyebalkan!"

Kibum membanting stick PS-nya. Benar – benar merasa kesal pada Changmin yang tak mau mengalah. Kibum hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur – entah kenapa bermain game membuatnya begitu lelah – sebelum sebuah suara mengalunkan namanya.

"Kibumie."

Suara itu terlalu familiar di telinganya. Suara itu begitu dia rindukan. Perlahan Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya pada sumber suara. Di sana, tak jauh darinya berdiri ada dua orang yang begitu dia rindukan.

"Eomma.. appa.."

Ya, Kangin dan Leeteuk beserta Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah ada di sana ketika anak – anak mereka tengah asik bermain. Dari pada menginterupsi mereka lebih memilih memperhatikan keduanya bermain.

Tak ingin lebih lama, Leeteuk segera menerjang tubuh mungil Kibum. Melampiaskan rasa rindunya selama hampir sepekan. Sejuta kebahagian Leeteuk rasakan. Kibumnya kembali. Mereka tak benar – benar kehilangan putri kecil mereka.

"Eomma merindukanmu, nak. Ya Tuhan, syukurlah kau baik – baik saja. Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang. Tolong jangan pergi lagi. Jangan tinggalkan kami lagi. Hiks."

"Eomma.. mianhae."

Dan setelahnya sepasang ibu dan anak menangis bersama dalam pelukkan yang sarat akan rindu. Kanginpun tak ingin ketinggalan. Dia ikut bergabung, memeluk dua wanita kesayangannya.

"Dengarkan appa, nak. Walau apapun yang terjadi kau tetap putri kecil kesayangan kami."

Moment itu begitu mengharukan, membuat tiga pasang mata yang lain – Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin – ikut terharu.

Mereka akhirnya duduk di ruang tengah dengan Kibum dalam pangkuan hangat sang appa, sedang Changmin duduk di antara kedua orangtuanya. Pasangan Kim itu tengah mendengarkan cerita Changmin ketika Kangin bertanya bagaimana bisa Kibum ada di sana sedangkan dia pernah menyuruh anak buahnya mencari di rumah mewah itu. Sebenarnya Changmin merasa gugup dan takut. Dia takut jika orangtua Kibum marah padanya dan tak mengijinkannya bermain lagi dengan Kibum. Namun nyatanya orantua sahabatnya itu tak benar – benar marah padanya. Justru mereka berterimakasih karna telah menjaga Kibum. Lalu sejak saat itu Changmin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjaga Kibum.

**Flashback end**

.

.

.

"Begitulah. Dan sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Aku tidak ingin orang lain mengalami sakit yang sama seperti eomma. Aku ingin membantu menyembuhkan mereka yang sakit. Namun seminggu setelahnya Changmin beserta keluarganya pindah ke Australia, meninggalkan aku sendiri. Padahal bocah itu sudah berjanji akan selalu menjagaku."

Kibum mengakhiri ceritanya sambil mengenang saat dia menangis histeris ketika keluarga Jung pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sekarang kau tahu kebenarannya. Aku tak minta kau untuk tetap mencintaku. Aku hanya – "

"Itu tak merubah apapun. Perasaanku padamu tetap sama. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Ayo, aku akan bicara dengan para orangtua."

Siwon sudah menggandengan tangan Kibum namun yeoja salju itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon pada tangannya. hal itu membuat Siwon terkejut.

"Aku menceritakannya padamu bukan tanpa alasan. Aku percaya padamu dan aku ingin kau mengerti posisiku. Aku tak bisa begitu saja membatalkan perjodohan ini."

"…"

"Mereka telah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Mengambil ku dari panti asuhan, memberiku nama sekaligus ikut menyandang marga besar mereka, memenuhi setiap kebutuhanku juga setiap keinginan ku, mereka masih merawat ku hingga saat ini. Bahkan appa mulai membangun rumah sakit untuk ku ketika aku di tingkat menengah saat appa tahu aku ingin menjadi dokter. Mereka juga tak pernah memaksa ku untuk membantu appa di perusahaan. Mereka tak pernah menuntut ku sama sekali. Apa menurutmu aku masih pantas menolak perjodohan ini?"

"…"

Hening. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing – masing.

"Dengarkan aku, Siwonie."

Kibum meraih tangan besar Siwon dan menggenggamnya.

"Ini adalah caraku membalas setiap kebaikan mereka. Tolong mengertilah posisiku."

"I really love you, Kibumie. How can I let you go."."

"So do i. I love you too. Tapi tolong lepaskan aku. Jangan persulit posisiku, aku mohon."

Tak tahan dengan Kibum yang akan menangis, Siwon membawa yeoja itu dalam pelukkannya. Bahu sempit Kibum bergetar, Siwon tahu Kibum sedang menangis. Permintaan Kibum terdengar begitu egois. Namun dia sendiri tahu itu akan menyakiti Siwon juga dirinya. Kibum juga tak bisa mengabaikan orangtuanya dan keluarga Jung begitu saja.

"Siwonie, kau adalah namja yang baik. Kau juga sangat tampan, kau memiliki semua hal yang diidamkan setiap wanita di luar sana. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan yang terbaik."

"Kaulah yang terbaik untuk ku, sayang."

Kibum melepaskan pelukkan itu, menatap lembut manik Siwon dan tersenyum lembut.

"Setelah ini aku ingin kau bahagia. Lanjutkan hidupmu dan temukanlah kebahagiaanmu. Sampai jumpai, Choi Siwon."

Kibum melangkah meninggalkan Siwon.

"Kau harus selalu ingat, Kim Kibum. Choi Siwon akan selamanya mencintaimu."

Air matanya kembali mengalir. Kibum tak bisa kembali atau dia semakin tak bisa melepas cintanya. Kibum akan selalu mengingat namja Choi itu. Kibum akan selalu ingat cintanya untuk Choi Siwon.

Kibum pergi. Benar – benar pergi meninggalkan Siwon sendiri. Sebenarnya tak benar – benar sendiri karna ternyata ada seorang namja yang bersembunyi tak jauh dari mereka. Namja itu sudah cukup lama di sana, bahkan dia juga mendengarkan setiap perbincangan mereka.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanya."

**T B C**

**hai hai haaaiiii... saya dateng lagi bawa lanjutan cerita gajelas ini.**

**lhoh kok TBC lagi sich? iya maaf..malah jadi multichapter alih2 shortchapter..krna ternyata word nya uda banyak saya takut nya malah ntar pada bosen *sebener nya uda bosen sich ahahahahaa**

**thankyu buat temen2 yang uda mau baca bahkan nyempetin buat kasi review.**

**temen2 boleh banget kasi kritik dan saran, saya malah makasi banget. asal..pake tatacara yang baik. ga mesti bener lh..minimal ga bikin orang sakit hati. tenang aja..saya orang nya welcome kok. (curcol yg tersirat)**

**oiya, jangan pada ngegalauin ss6 yach. ntar kita nyari bareng fancam nya, yg dpt rejeki buat brangkat...boleh lh dioleh olehin fancam nya hohohooo**

**well, how 'bout this chap, guys? still need ur review.. ga lupa di mana kotak review nya kan? kkkkkk**

**manhi manhi gamsahaeyo ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**SiBum Story**

**with : KyuMin, KangTeuk, YunJae, Changmin**

**GS - as always**

**typo (so many)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin masih betah menatap yeoja yang sedang duduk di depannya. Kibum – sang yeoja – sedang asik membolak balik katalog yang berisi beraneka gaya gaun pengantin maupun gaun pesta. Yeoja salju itu bukannya tak tau jika namja jangkung di hadapannya sedang menatap dirinya.

Mereka sedang ada di rumah makan langganan Kibum untuk makan siang. Tadi dokter cantik itu memaksa Changmin untuk menemaninya makan di sana. Dia bilang pada Changmin bahwa dia sedang ingin makan di sana, namun alasan lainnya adalah karna dia sedang rindu seseorang. Setidaknya dulu dia dan seseorang itu suka menghabiskan waktu di sana.

Sebenarnya acara makan siang mereka sudah selesai – setidaknya – empat puluh lima menit yang lalu. Namun bukannya bergegas pergi, Kibum justru mengeluarkan majalah – katalog – yang isinya wanita – wanita bak bidadari sedang memakai gaun pengantin.

"Kau kenapa? Tak bosan memandang ku?"

"Kau yang kenapa. Tiba – tiba melihat katalog seperti itu."

"Kau tidak pernah lihat wanita mengamati isi katalog ya? Kenapa kau keheranan seperti itu?"

"Jika wanita itu kau, maka iya, aku belum pernah melihatnya. Lagipula itu kan isinya gaun pengantin. Untuk apa kau melihatnya?"

"Ck. Aku akan ingatkan jika kau lupa, Tuan Jung Changmin. Orang tua kita sudah menyiapkan acara pertunangan kita untuk bulan depan. Jadi wajar saja kan kalau aku memilih gaun yang akan ku kenakan dari katalog ini."

Kibum masih tak berpaling dari buku yang cukup tebal di depannya itu.

"Kau serius dengan rencana perjodohan ini?"

Lama – lama Kibum jengah juga. Dia menutup buku itu dan menatap Changmin.

"Ya, aku serius. Memangnya kau tidak?"

"Bukan begitu, Kibumie. Aku –"

"Atau kau sedang berusaha mencampakkan ku, ya? Kau bilang ingin selalu menjaga ku, kau ingin membuat ku bahagia, kan? Eum…apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Kau sendiri, apa kau mencintai ku?"

Mereka terdiam. Pertanyaan yang saling mereka lempar membuat keduanya bungkam. Mereka sibuk memilih jawaban yang tepat atau sekedar berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan melupakan pertanyaan konyal tadi.

"Kibumie, tolong dengarkan aku."

Changmin meraih jemari Kibum, menarik perhatian Kibum yang lebih memilih memperhatikan suasana di luar tempat itu dari pada Changmin.

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud mencuri dengar pembicaraanmu dengan Choi Siwon saat di pesta malam itu. Saat itu aku sedang mencarimu lalu aku melihat mu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Tapi sepertinya saat itu kau sedang berbicara serius dengannya. Karna aku penasaran dengan pembicaraan kalian maka aku memutuskan ikut mendengarkan ceritamu."

Changmin sudah seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengakui kesalahannya pada sang ibu.

"Jadi, kau mendengarnya?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Eum. semuanya."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti mengerti kenapa perjodohan ini harus tetap terjadi, kan? Kau sudah mendengarnya jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi."

"Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi aku pikir kau tak perlu sampai melakukan ini. Kau sudah membalas budi pada mereka. Selama ini kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik, kau selalu masuk kelas akselerasi saat sekolah. Kau sudah lulus dengan predikat cumlaude saat teman – teman sebayamu sedang sibuk dengan ujian masuk universitas. Kau bahkan langsung mengambil spesialisasi dan menjadi dokter muda yang jenius sekarang. Apa itu tidak cukup? Apa kau juga harus mengorbankan cintamu?"

Kibum diam, tak berniat menanggapi sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Kau benar, aku memang ingin menjagamu dan membahagiakan mu. Mungkin menikahi mu adalah salah satu caranya. Tapi aku tak ingin seumur hidup menjadi penjahat dalam hidupmu jika aku menikahi mu."

"Tidak, Changmin-ah. Kau tidak akan menjadi seperti itu."

"Ck. Aku akan merasa sangat jahat karna menghalangi cinta kalian, padahal aku tahu tapi aku malah tutup mata tutup telinga. Tidak, itu akan jadi bebanku seumur hidup. Aku bisa saja memberimu setiap kebahagiaan di dunia ini, tapi apa kau bisa merasa bahagia jika itu bukan dari orang yang kau cintai?"

Kibum sudah tak sanggup menatap Changmin. Yang dikatakan namja itu terlalu benar untuknya.

"Cukup katakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka, Kibumie. Aku akan ada bersama mu."

Ucapan Changmin bagai petasan di telinga Kibum, membuat yeoja itu seketika menatap Changmin. Bagi Kibum, saran Changmin bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Neo michyeosseo?! Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Itu akan menyakiti kedua orangtua kita. Keluarga kita juga akan mendapatkan malu, Changmin-ah."

"Lalu kau akan diam dan mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu?"

"Kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Ayolah Changmin-ah, ini adalah caraku membalas budi pada orangtuaku. Kau akan membantuku kan? Lagipula aku tak perlu cemas dengan kebahagiaanku, bukankah ada kau yang akan berusaha membahagiakan aku."

Haaaah susah berdebat dengan wanita satu ini. Dia terlalu pintar bermain kata, bodoh sekali aku berdebat dengannya, batin Changmin.

"Aku akan tetap menjalankan rencana perjodohan ini. Kau suka atau tidak, aku tak peduli. Tapi awas saja jika kau berani mencampakkan aku. Kau akan mati, Jung Changmin!"

Merajuk. Selalu seperti ini. Jika berdebat dan dia merasa sudah terpojok, maka Kibum akan merajuk.

"Haaah. Terserah kau saja."

Huhf, syukurlah, batin Kibum penuh kemenangan. Lain dengan Changmin yang tak punya pilihan selain pasrah.

"Ah iya, aku ingat sesuatu."

Kibum tampak sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Dan tak lama dia mengeluarkan apa yang dia cari dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Wah wah kau bahkan sudah membuat undangannya."

"Perhatiakan dulu dengan benar, bodoh."

Tak ingin lebih banyak mendapat semprot dari Kibum, Changmin langsung membuka undangan itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin?"

Changmin menatap Kibum penuh tanya, seolah berkata 'apa maksudnya ini?'

"Lee Sungmin adalah salah satu perawat di rumah sakit tempat ku bekerja. Aku ingin kau menemani ku memenuhi undangan itu akhir pekan nanti."

Kibum hanya tak ingin datang sendiri ke acara seperti itu. Lagipula bukankah semua orang sudah tau hubungannya dengan penerus keluarga Jung. Rasanya akan aneh jika dia datang sendiri tanpa ditemani Changmin.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal mempelai prianya."

Changmin menunjuk sebuah foto yang tercetak di salah satu sisi undangan itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Changmin mengangguk

"Kau kenal di mana?"

"Kau tak akan percaya jika aku beri tau."

"Dimana?" – pertanyaan penuh intimidasi.

"Game online. Dia partner ku bermain game."

"Apa? Yang benar saja."

Yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Kibum adalah 'kenapa bisa begitu, dunia begitu sempit'.

"Kau selalu berpikir bahwa bermain game itu tidak baik. Tapi nyatanya aku bisa dapat teman dari sana."

Kibum memutar bola matanya, malas. Changmin selalu tidak terima jika ada yang mengatakan bermain game benar – benar tidak ada manfaatnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Nah, karna kau mengenal mempelai prianya bukankah sebaiknya kau juga ikut datang. Tunjukkan kalau kau bukan hanya teman virtualnya saja."

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut."

.

.

.

Ballroom besar dengan kapasitas seribu tamu di salah satu hotel berbintang itu sangat ramai malam itu. Adalah keluarga Cho yang menyewa tempat itu untuk resepsi pernikahan putra semata wayangnya. Sebenarnya tak bisa benar – benar dibilang menyewa karna hotel itu adalah salah satu property milik Dynasty Group, milik keluarga Choi yang juga adalah saudara dekat keluarga Cho.

Sepasang pengantin baru itu tampak sangat bahagia. Mereka menebar senyum pada setiap tamu yang memberikan selamat untuk mereka.

"Aku sudah lelah, Kyu~"

Sang yeoja merengek pada namja yang dipanggilnya 'Kyu' setelah berhasil menarik namja itu ke salah satu spot yang tidak banyak orang.

"Bersabarlah Minie sayang. Bahkan acaranya baru berjalan satu jam."

"Padahal acara tadi pagi saja sudah melelahkan. Bibirku sampai kaku begini."

Sang yeoja belum berhenti mengeluh. Minie – atau sekarang sudah menjadi nyonya muda Cho Sungmin – mencoba menarik – narik sudut bibirnya agar tidak terasa kaku. Sungmin tak salah jika sudah merasa sangat lelah. Pagi tadi adalah pemberkatan dan dilanjutkan dengan privat party untuk keluarga dan kerabat dekat saja hingga siang hari. Lalu sore tadi mereka harus kembali bersiap untuk resepsi pada malam hari yang mengundang banyak kolega dan kenalan kedua keluarga juga teman – teman kedua mempelai. Jadi wajar kan jika pengantin baru itu merasa lelah. Belum lagi setelah acara ini selesai suaminya itu pasti tidak mau menunda malam pertama mereka.

Sungmin masih mengolahragakan bibirnya namun terhenti saat sang suami menyapa bibir itu. Di mata Kyuhyun istrinya itu sedang menggoda dirinya.

Chup

"Sudah tidak kaku lagi kan? Aku tau kau lelah, kita juga sama – sama lelah. Tapi aku mohon bersabarlah, eum?"

Kyuhyun membingkai wajah manis istrinya, menatap matanya dalam sambil memberikan pengertian. Sungmin yang diperlakukan seperti itupun hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Namja yang baru saja menjadi suaminya itu terlalu mempesona.

"Sekarang kita kembali, ya. Orang tua kita pasti mencari keberadaan kita."

Tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari sang istri, Kyuhyun langsung memposisikan tangan Sungmin agar menggamit lengannya dan kembali masuk dalam kerumunan tamu – tamu undangan.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kalian?"

Namja itu langsung menegur pengantin baru itu begitu manik tajamnya menangkap keberadaan mereka. Namja itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan tuxedonya yang berwarna hitam. Ini adalah hari bahagia adik sepupunya, dia tak ingin tampil memalukan.

"Eoh hyung, Minie lelah jadi kami ke belakang untuk istirahat sebentar."

"Benarkah? Itu bukan akal – akalanmu saja kan, Cho?"

"Aish. Tentu saja tidak, hyung."

"Mungkin saja kau berniat melarikan diri dari pesta dan mempercepat malam pertama kalian."

"Hyung! Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu. Aku hanya perlu bersabar unuk malam pertama kami. Toh kami juga tetap akan melakukannya."

Astaga. Sepertinya dua saudara itu tak sadar jika sekarang wajah Sungmin sudah memerah saking malunya.

"Oppa, yang Kyuhyun katakan benar. Kami tidak melakukan apa – apa."

'_Hanya berciuman sebentar.'_

Lanjut Sungmin dalam hati.

"Oppa tidak usah khawatir, aku baik – baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah"

Sungmin agaknya ragu dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan adalah 'sangat lelah'.

"Aku tahu kalian lelah. Bersabarlah."

"Sungmin-ah, sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Kau pun sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Kau bisa katakan padaku jika laki – laki ini menyakitimu."

"Hyung tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Karena menyakiti Sungmin sama seperti menyakiti diri ku sendiri. Dan aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak menyakiti diri sendiri."

Dan tawa pun akhirnya lepas dari ketiga orang itu.

Siwon memandang mereka berdua. Dalam hatinya ada sedikit rasa tak menyangka. Kyuhyun, adik kecilnya yang dulu selalu mengekori dirinya, kini sudah dewasa dan sudah memiliki tanggung jawab atas hidup seorang wanita. Dia juga ingin seperti Kyuhyun. Namun kisah asmaranya tak semulus kisah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tiba – tiba sebuah nama terlintas dalam pikirannya. Kim Kibum. Wanita itu telah membuat kisah asmaranya menjadi tidak mudah.

"Dokter Kim!"

Seketika perhatian mereka tertuju pada seseorang yang dipanggil Sungmin.

Yeoja itu… Siwon memperhatikannya. Rambutnya yang hitam legam digerai, dress tanpa lengan selutut, make up sesuai porsi, dan jangan lupakan kulitnya yang seputih susu semakin bersinar terkena bias cahaya lampu. Wanita itu tidak seperti tamu wanita yang lain – yang seperti etalase berjalan karna terlalu banyak perhiasan yang menempel di tubuhnya, wanita itu hanya membiarkan kalung pemberian ibunya menghiasi leher jenjangnya juga jam tangan elegan melingkar di tangannya. Terlihat sederhana, namun begitu berharga.

Di mata Siwon, wanita itu terlihat semakin cantik sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu, setidaknya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Siwon menatap wanita itu penuh rindu.

'_Kibumie._'

Ya, yeoja yang sedari tadi jadi bahan perhatiannya adalah Kibum, dokter Kim, yeoja yang dia cintai yang sangat dia rindukan. Namun Siwon harus kecewa ketika dia melihat tangan kanan Kibum yang menggamit mesra lengan kiri seorang namja. Siwon sudah tahu siapa namja itu.

"Selamat, perawat Lee. Semoga kau selalu bahagia. Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkati rumah tangga kalian."

Siwon terlalu focus memperhatikan Kibum, hingga dia tersadar ketika Kibum sudah memeluk Sungmin dan mengungkapkan doanya untuk pasangan baru itu.

"Terimakasih, dokter Kim."

"Selamat, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kini giliran namja jangkung yang bersama Kibum memberi ucapan selamat dan merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih, Jung Changmin."

"Apa setelah ini kita bisa battle lagi?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Karna ya.. kau tau aku punya 'mainan' baru yang lebih menyenangkan."

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun memang suka menggoda Sungmin. Sekarang wajah yeoja kelinci itu tampak merah karna malu. Mereka berempat tertawa, merasa candaan Kyuhyun dan sikap malu Sungmin begitu lucu. Mereka sampai melupakan Siwon yang juga ada di sana.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Rasanya saya pernah melihat anda."

"Anda tak ingat? Namja inilah yang membuat kita pernah bertemu."

Kyuhyun merangkul Siwon seolah mengajaknya untuk masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Dia mantan pasien anda. Namanya Choi Siwon, kakak sepupuku. Anda ingat?"

Kyuhyun seperti sengaja memperkenalkan kembali Siwon pada Kibum. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sudah sangat tahu perihal kisah asmara Siwon.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Siwon-ssi. Lama tak berjumpa. Anda pasien usus buntu waktu itu, kan? Bagaimana keadaan anda sekarang? Baik – baik saja, kan?"

Siwon terperangah. Yeoja itu dulu begitu manja dan kekanakan jika bersama Siwon namun lihat sekarang. Kibum menyapanya begitu formal seolah tak mengenal satu sama lain. Kibum sendiri bukannya tak tahu keberadaan Siwon, bahkan fokusnya sudah tertuju pada Siwon sejak Sungmin menyapanya. Kibum hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadap Siwon.

"Nde, dokter Kim. Saya baik – baik saja, terimakasih."

'_Namun hatiku yang sakit. Bisakah kau sembuhkan?_' sambung Siwon dalam hati.

Siwon terpaksa mengikuti 'permainan' Kibum hanya demi bertegur sapa dengan dokter cantik itu. Dalam hati Kibum merasa lega karna Siwon baik – baik saja. Setidaknya seperti itulah yang tertangkap oleh manik cantiknya.

"Apa kabar, Siwon hyung?"

"Aku baik, Changmin-ah. Senang melihatmu."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan. Setelah acara pesta waktu itu, Siwon dan Changmin cukup sering bertemu. Jung Yunho ingin putranya banyak belajar dari Siwon, begitu juga dengan Siwon yang ingin lebih mengenal Australia lewat Changmin karna sepertinya eksekutif muda itu sedang mengincar pasar Australia. Maka jadilah mereka kerap bertemu sekedar untuk mengobrol ringan tentang dunia bisnis dan perkembangan ekonomi dunia.

"Eum.. sepertinya tak lama lagi aku akan menerima undangan dari kalian. Benar, kan?"

Tiba – tiba suasana canggung melingkupi mereka karna baik Kibum maupun Changmin tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Padahal nyatanya kedua orangtua mereka sudah menentukan tanggalnya. Sementara Siwon begitu merutuki mulutnya yang begitu saja mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu. Bahkan dia tak ingin menanyakannya. Sungguh.

"Ah itu…kami – "

"Kibum-ssi, Changmin-ssi, maaf kami harus meninggalkan kalian. Kami harus menyapa tamu yang lain. Kalian lanjutkan saja mengobrolnya. Ayo, sayang."

Belum selesai Kibum menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah menyela lebih dulu. Kyuhyun cukup paham dengan situasi canggung yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Dia tak ingin kakaknya menjadi lebih sakit jika mendengar jawabannya.

Setelah pengantin baru itu meninggalkan mereka, suasana menjadi tidak lebih baik. Mereka bertiga semakin canggung.

"Aku akan mengambil minum. Kau tunggulah di sini. Hyung, bisakah aku menitipakan Kibum padamu?"

"Ya! Aku ini bukan barang, Jung Changmin!"

Changmin dan Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Kibum yang mulai memperlihatkan sifat aslinya.

"Kau tenang saja, Changmin-ah. Dia akan aman bersamaku."

Siwon menjawab sambil menatap Kibum. Setelahnya Changmin meninggalkan mereka. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan yang Changmin buat untuk memberi waktu pada mereka untuk bicara.

"Aku lega kau baik – baik saja."

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Seharusnya kau memelukku dan mengatakan bahwa kau merindukan ku."

"Siwon-ssi."

"Dan aku tidak suka jika kau memanggil ku seperti itu."

"Haaaahh.. kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini. Kau harus melepaskan aku dan berbahagialah."

"Jadi apa sekarang kau bahagia? Lalu bagaimana jika aku tidak mau melepasmu? Bagaimana jika aku katakan bahwa kaulah kebahagiaanku?"

"Jangan seperti ini. Tolong jangan persulit keadaan."

"Aku tidak. Tapi kau. Kau yang membuat hubungan kita menjadi sulit."

"Kita? Selama ini tidak pernah ada 'kita' jika kau tak lupa, Siwon-ssi."

Mereka terlibat adu mulut. Baik Siwon maupun Kibum berusaha meredam emosi masing – masing. Bukan seperti ini pertemuan yang mereka harapkan. Setidaknya mereka ingin obrolan yang lebih bersahabat.

"Kau hanya tak memberiku kesempatan."

"Aku sudah memberi kesempatan tapi kau yang tak bisa menyadarinya."

Mereka masih berdebat, tak ingin mengalah satu sama lain, hingga…

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Kelihatannya serius sekali."

Changmin datang dengan membawa dua gelas berisi cola, lalu memberikan salah satunya pada Kibum.

"Aaaa ka-kami – "

"Hanya masalah kesehatan saja, Changmin-ah. Tidak ada yang penting."

Entah kenapa Kibum tiba – tiba merasa gugup hingga tak tau harus menjawab apa. Namun Siwon tau dan memberi jawaban yang cukup masuk akal pada Changmin.

"Begitukah? Tapi kenapa serius sekali?"

"A-apa terlihat seperti itu?"

"Eum."

Mereka diam. Siwon dan Kibum khawatir jika Changmin mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hahahhaaa kenapa jadi tegang begitu. Aku hanya bercanda. Santai saja."

Changmin memecahkan suasana canggung itu. Namja Jung itu sebenarnya tau jika yang mereka bicarakan bukan tentang masalah kesehatan, tapi tentang mereka sendiri. Mengenal Kim Kibum sejak kecil membuat Changmin hapal bagaimana Kibum, termasuk jika Kibum sedang berbohong yeoja itu akan terlihat gugup. Kibum tak pernah pandai berbohong.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. tapi aku harus meninggalkan kalian. Yaa meskipun ini acara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tapi paman dan bibi ingin aku juga ikut menyapa tamu. Jadi.. nikmati acaranya. Aku permisi."

Siwon sedikit membungkuk dan berpamitan. Dia memang tak ingin lebih lama berada di antara dua sejoli itu. Hatinya masih bisa merasakan sakit.

Siwon memang sudah meninggalkan mereka, namun perhatian Kibum masih bersama namja Choi itu. Sesaat raut wajahnya berubah – cemberut – ketika melihat Siwon berpelukan dengan seoarang wanita dan mereka saling menempelkan pipi bergantian.

"Dia laki – laki bebas, jadi kau tak perlu cemburu padanya."

Kibum langsung memutus perhatiannya pada Siwon. Perkataan Changmin sangat mengena di hati Kibum.

'_Aish dua orang bodoh ini menyusahkan saja._'

.

.

.

Siwon, namja itu terlihat sedang sibuk dengan laptop di depannya, dibantu sebuah kaca mata yang bertengger manis di hidung bangirnya. Siwon terlihat begitu serius. Dia menjadi semakin gila kerja sejak pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin – tidak, tepatnya sejak bertemu Kibum dan Changmin di resepsi pernikahan adik sepupunya dua minggu yang lalu. Sejak saat itu Siwon hanya punya waktu untuk pekerjaannya saja. Apa lagi pasangan pengantin baru itu – yang suka 'mengganggunya' – sedang berbulan madu dan baru akan pulang besok lusa, membuat Siwon merasa sepi. Dan bekerja adalah caranya untuk mengusir sepi juga mengalihkan pikirannya dari wanita itu, si dokter cantik, Kim Kibum. Meskipun dia tak akan bahagia tanpa Kibum tapi dia ingin mencoba melepas yeoja salju itu.

Tok tok tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Tanpa berpaling dari laptopnya Siwon menyuruh seseorang itu untuk masuk.

"Oppa, long time no see."

Seketika Siwon memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah tersenyum padanya yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjanya, merasa familiar dengan suara itu.

"Stella."

Stella Kim, adalah wanita yang sudah lama tidak ditemui Siwon selain lewat media massa. Wanita cantik dengan tinggi semampai itu adalah seorang aktris sekaligus model keturunan Korea-Amerika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa begini cara oppa menyambut seorang mantan kekasih?"

Ya, Stella Kim adalah mantan kekasih Siwon ketika namja Choi itu menimba ilmu di negeri Paman Sam. Stella adalah junior Siwon di universitas, mereka terpaut tiga tahun. Tapi mereka harus mengakhiri hubungan asmara mereka ketika Siwon ingin membawa Stella ke Korea setelah yeoja itu menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Dan di situlah ketegangan terjadi. Stella tidak ingin meninggalkan Amerika sebelum impiannya terwujud, menjadi seorang selebriti. Siwon sangat tahu akan impiannya itu, tapi dia juga tak bisa tetap tinggal di sana karna di Korea sudah menunggu tanggung jawab besar untuk dipikulnya. Siwon tak ingin menjadi penghalang mimpi Stella, begitu juga dengan Stella yang tak bisa memaksa Siwon untuk tetap tinggal. Maka dengan penuh pertimbangan, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama dua tahun itu. Mereka berusaha merubah hubungan asmara menjadi jalinan persahabatan dan persaudaraan. Setelahnya mereka masih menyempatkan diri untuk saling memberi kabar meskipun terpisah jarak ratusan mil. Dan sekarang Stella telah meraih mimpinya. Dia telah menjadi selebriti di negara adikuasa.

Siwon bergegas menghampiri Stella dan memeluknya penuh rasa rindu.

"Kapan kau datang? Apa yang membawamu datang ke Korea? Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar?"

"Astaga. Kenapa kau tambah cerewet oppa? Heheheee."

Stella lebih dulu melepas pelukkan mereka. Tidak ada rasa canggung, hanya rindu.

"Aku sampai pagi tadi. Aku ada pemotretan untuk salah satu merk kosmetik. Mereka mengundang ku sekalian berlibur. Dan aku memang sengaja tidak memberi tahu oppa. Kejutan!"

Stella mengambil jarak dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah sedang memberi kejutan. Siwon hanya terkekeh. Wanita di hadapannya itu memang tidak berubah. Tetap kekanakan.

"Justin tidak ikut?"

"Tidak. Dia masih ada pertandingan jadi akan menyusul besok."

Justin adalah kekasih Stella. Seorang pemain softball di salah satu club papan atas di Amerika. Hubungan asmara mereka sudah menjadi konsumsi public maka tak aneh jika Siwon tahu hubungan asmara mereka.

"Nach..karna aku sudah ada di sini, oppa harus mentraktir aku makan. Lagi pula ini sudah saatnya makan siang. Aku sengaja menolak ajakan makan siang mereka agar aku bisa makan dengan mu, oppa."

"Baiklah nona manja. Aku akan membuat mu gendut karna tak bisa berhenti makan."

.

.

.

"Ayo, Chwang."

"Eoh, sudah selesai ya. Kajja."

Tadi ketika akan meninggalkan restoran, Kibum ingin ke toilet lebih dulu dan membuat Changmin menunggu di meja mereka.

"Hyung."

"Hai, Changmin-ah."

Kibum yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya pun ikut memperhatikan seseorang yang dipanggil 'hyung' oleh Changmin. Sebenarnya hanya untuk memastikan si pemilik suara karna dia merasa sangat hapal dengan suara itu. Dan benar, Kibum sangat tahu namja itu. Siwon. Namun perhatiannya justru teralih pada wanita yang sedang menggandeng lengan Siwon dengan mesranya. Terkejut, kecewa, sedih, perasaan itu muncul begitu saja. Tak berbeda dengan Kibum, Siwon pun juga terkejut. Namja itu bukannya tak tahu kalau Kibum tengah memperhatikan Stella. Namun dia beruhasa tetap tenang.

"Kalian sudah akan pergi?"

"Ne, hyung."

"Padahal aku ingin kita makan bersama."

_'Apa namja ini sudah gila. Bisa – bisanya mengajak makan bersama. Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku.'_

"Changmin-ah, aku masih ada urusan di rumah sakit. Palli kajja."

"Hyung, kami pergi dulu. Annyeong."

Dan Kibum pun langsung menyeret Changmin tanpa berpamitan. Sementara Siwon, namja itu sedang berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Dia cukup terkejut dengan sikap dingin Kibum. Yeoja salju itu bahkan tak menyapanya sama sekali.

"Oppa kenapa terlihat gugup tadi? Pasti ada sesuatu. Biar ku tebak. Pasti oppa ada hubungan dengan yeoja tadi, iya kan?"

"Jangan bicara sembarang, Stella Kim."

"Memangnya kenapa? Setidaknya begitu yang sering aku lihat di drama – drama Korea. Lagipula oppa pikir aku tidak tahu kalau yeoja tadi ingin membuatku membeku dengan tatapannya. Aish. Baru kali ini aku ditatap sedingin itu."

"Terserah kau saja nona cerewet. Cepat cari tempat duduk dan pesanlah yang banyak."

.

.

.

"Antar aku pulang saja."

Sejak masuk mobil tadi mereka berdua belum terlibat pembicaraan. Kibum masih asik dengan dunianya, mengabaikan Changmin yang berkonsentrasi menyetir. Perasaan Kibum sedang tak karuan sekarang hingga meminta Changmin mengantarnya pulang alih – alih kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Tadi kau bilang masih ada urusan di rumah sakit."

"Bisa ku kerjakan besok. Antarkan aku pulang saja."

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang itu hanya alasanmu menghindari Siwon hyung."

Kibum diam. Yang dikatakan Changmin kelewat benar.

"Jangan kekanakan, Kim Kibum. Aku tahu kau seperti ini karna wanita itu, kan? Dengar, kau bahkan tak berhak cemburu jika Siwon hyung pergi dengan wanita manapun. Kau sendiri yang memintanya melupakanmu dan mencari wanita lain. Aku rasa kau belum bodoh hingga melupakan ucapanmu sendiri."

Changmin sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan semuanya bahkan hingga mengatai Kibum bodoh. Dia hanya terlalu gemas dengan yeoja di sebelahnya itu. Kibum sendiri yang ingin Siwon melepaskannya tapi dia sendiri tak rela jika Siwon dengan wanita lain.

"Cukup batalkan perjodohan ini dan kau bisa bahagia dengannya."

Rupanya Changmin belum selesai dengan 'ceramahnya'. Setiap ada kesempatan Changmin akan meminta Kibum membatalkan perjodohan mereka. Bukan Changmin tak ingin menikahi Kibum. Bukan. Tapi namja jangkung itu tahu jika Kibum akan bahagia bersama Siwon. Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabat kecilnya.

"Diamlah, Chwang. Kepalaku pusing mendengarmu terus berbicara."

Baiklah, itu adalah tanda bahwa Kibum sedang tidak ingin diganggung.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu setelah pertemuannya – Siwon lebih suka menyebutnya insiden – dengan Kibum, tak ada perubahan yang berarti pada Siwon. Namja itu masih tetap dengan jam kerjanya yang sangat padat. Stella Kim sudah pulang ke Amerika bersama kekasihnya. Bahkan Siwon sempat makan bersama Stella juga Justin.

Siwon masih sibuk dengan dokumennya ketika telepon di mejanya berbunyi.

_"Sajangnim, tuan Jung Changmin ingin bertemu anda."_

Siwon tak langsung menjawab. Biasanya jika ingin bertemu Changmin akan menghubunginya sendiri lalu membuat janji untuk bertemu. Siwon juga merasa tak punya urusan pekerjaan dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Jung yang mengharuskan Changmin untuk datang.

_"Sajangnim?"_

"Ah ya, persilakan masuk."

Siwon lantas merapikan mejanya yang cukup berantakan. Dan tak lama pintu ruangannya terbuka menampilkan sosok tinggi Jung Changmin.

"Hai, hyung."

Siwon tersenyum membalas sapaan Changmin. Namja Choi itu menghampiri Changmin dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di sofa yang tertata di ruangannya, agar pembicaraan mereka lebih santai.

"Apa yang membawa mu kemari? Kau bisa menghubungi ku dan bertemu di luar."

"Tidak apa – apa, hyung. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dekat kantormu, lalu aku pikir tak ada salahnya untuk mampir. Apa aku mengganggu, hyung?"

"Tidak masalah, Changmin-ah."

Dddrrtt ddrrrtt ddddrrrttt

Ponsel Changmin berdering, menghentikan acara basa – basi mereka.

"Yeoboseyo."

"…"

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak di kantor."

"…"

"Tak apa, selesaikan dulu saja pekerjaanmu aku akan menjemput jika kau sudah selesai."

"…"

"Iya iya, tuan putri. Annyeong."

Siwon cukup tahu siapa yang menghubungi Changmin. Bukan bermaksud menguping, hanya saja pendengarannya cukup tajam. Siwon tersenyum maklum ketika Changmin tampak salah tingkah. Namja Jung itu merasa sudah tidak sopan karna menerima panggilan tanpa permisi ketika sedang melakukan pembicaraan.

"Maaf, hyung."

"Tak apa, Changmin-ah, santai saja."

"Baiklah, hyung, karna sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama, aku akan mengatakan maksudku datang kemari. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu karna aku sudah menganggap mu sebagai kakakku sendiri."

"Kenapa jadi serius begini, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Ini tentang kita, hyung."

Siwon tampak tak mengerti dengan 'kita' yang dimaksud Changmin.

"Ah, maksudku ini tentang kau dan juga calon tunanganku, Kim Kibum."

Seketika Siwon menegang.

"A-aku tidak mengerti, Changmin-ah."

"Hyung, aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu kau menyukai – ah tidak, mencintai calon tunanganku begitu juga dengannya yang juga mencintaimu. Kalian saling mencintai."

Siwon belum pernah merasa setegang ini. Changmin tahu? Apa Kibum menceritakn semuanya? Saat ini Siwon merasa seperti sedang didatangi seorang namja yang yeojanya terganggu karna dirinya. Seolah Changmin akan berkata sesuatu semacam 'jauhi dia! dia milikku!'

Pada akhirnya Siwon tak punya pilihan selain mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya."

Siwon mengambil nafas dalam sebelum memulai penjelasannya dan Changmin akan siap mendengarkan tanpa menginterupsi.

"Baiklah, kau benar. Aku menyukai bahkan mencintai Kibum. Bermula dari sekedar hubungan pasien dan dokter, setelahnya kami berteman dan semakin dekat. Perlahan perasaan itu muncul. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya bahkan aku ingin memilikinya. Tapi kesalahanku adalah tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku begitu aku merasa bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku terlalu lama berpikir dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri akan perasaan itu."

Jeda sesaat.

"Sampai akhirnya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menyatakannya tapi dia memintaku untuk melupakan semuanya. Dan di pesta itu aku tahu bahwa dia adalah calon menantu keluarga Jung, calon istrimu."

"Dan di pesta itu juga kau tahu kalau Kibum juga punya perasaan sama dengan mu."

Siwon tampak terkejut karna yang dikatakan Changmin adalah benar. Tatapan mata Siwon seolah berkata 'bagaimana kau tahu?'

"Hei… bukankah aku sudah bilang. Aku tahu semuanya. Maaf, karna aku mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian malam itu."

Astaga, sudah berapa kali Siwon terkejut hanya dengan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Changmin.

"Sudahlah, Changmin-ah. Kau sudah terlanjur mendengarnya. Lagi pula itu salahku yang telah membuat dia lama menunggu, membuatnya merasa cintanya tak berbalas. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku akan melepasnya. Aku akan melupakan perasaanku padanya – "

"Tidak, hyung. Aku tidak ingin kau melepasnya. Aku tidak ingin kau melupakan perasaanmu padanya. Aku ingin kau tetap bersamanya."

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda, Jung Changmin."

"Aku serius, hyung. Aku akan menjadi orang jahat jika tetap melanjutkan perjodohan ini sementara aku tahu kebenarannya. Tolong jangan berhenti mencintainya."

"Tapi Kibum yang menginginkan semua ini."

"Tidak, hyung. Dia hanya merasa perlu membalas budi pada kedua orang tuanya. Padahal dia tak perlu mengorbankan cintanya untuk sesuatu yang dia anggap membalas budi."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua kalian?"

"Hyung tenang saja, aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu dan kau hanya perlu ikuti rencanaku."

Siwon tampak ragu dengan tawaran Changmin. Dia masih tak percaya Changmin akan memberikan Kibum untuknya.

"Aku bisa saja memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya tapi dia tak akan bahagia jika itu bukan dari mu, hyung. Aku sudah menganggap Kibum seperti adikku. Maka aku ingin yang terbaik untuk adikku dan aku tahu kaulah yang terbaik untuknya. Hyung, tolong bahagiakan dan cintai adikku. Aku sangat menyayanginya."

Siwon masih diam. Dalam hatinya sedang berperang.

"Choi Siwon hyung, kau akan ikut rencanaku, kan?"

Baiklah, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan untuknya. Siwon sekali lagi menarik nafas dalam dan mengangguk tanda dia setuju dan akan bergabung dengan rencana Changmin.

"Kau setuju, hyung? Yes! Terimakasih, hyung. Kita akan hentikan pemikiran snow white bodoh itu tentang cara membalas budi yang yach.. konyol menurutku. Hahahahaaa."

Changmin memang menganggap cara Kibum membalas budi termasuk konyol.

Namja Jung itu terlihat sangat senang. Namun tawanya terhenti saat dia teringat sesuatu.

"Tapi hyung, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Mwoga?"

"Wanita yang bersamamu saat kita bertemu di restoran tempo hari, siapa dia?"

"Aaaa dia Stella Kim. Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"Aku tahu, hyung. Maksudku, apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Dia temanku."

"Hanya teman?"

Kini Changmin sudah melayangkan tatapan mengintimidasinya pada Siwon. Namja itu tak percaya begitu saja kalau mereka hanya berteman.

"Baiklah. Dia mantan kekasihku ketika aku masih di UCLA. Kami sudah lama berpisah karna kami memiliki tujuan yang berbeda. Lagi pula jika kau benar mengenalnya, kau pasti tahu kalau dia sudah punya kekasih. Kau tenang saja, Changmin-ah, meskipun aku sedang berusaha melupakan Kibum tapi aku belum menemukan penggantinya."

Siwon tak ingin ada kesalahpahaman hingga membuat Changmin batal memberikan Kibum padanya, maka dia menjelaskannya pada Changmin.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, hyung. Aku tidak akan biarkan siapapun menyakiti Kibum, termasuk kau sekalipun. Meski aku mempercayakan Kibum pada mu, bukan berarti aku lepas tangan begitu saja. Aku tetap akan mengawasi kalian."

"Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku menyakitinya."

"Ku pegang perkataanmu, hyung."

Siwon tidak main – main dengan yang dia ucapkan. Menyakiti Kibum berarti siap mati karna namja di depannya itu tidak akan membiarkan siapapun lepas darinya setelah menyakiti wanita yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, hyung, aku tidak bisa berlama – lama di sini. Aku harus menjemput tuan putri di rumah sakit. Aku tidak boleh membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama atau aku akan melihat putri salju berubah menjadi penyihir."

Gelak tawa mengisi ruangan itu. Meskipun mereka baru mengenal beberapa bulan namun mereka sudah akrab seperti teman lama. Mengenal Changmin mengingatkan Siwon pada sosok adik sepupunya, Kyuhyun. Di mata Siwon, kepribadian keduanya tak jauh berbeda. Selain maniak game, mereka juga terkadang suka melakukan kejahilan. Siwon pikir mereka cocok menjadi partner in crime. Kadang Siwon merasa geli sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

"Pergilah, Changmin-ah. Dia pasti menyeramkan ketika sedang marah."

"Sangat, hyung. Kkkkkk. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, hyung. Aku permisi."

Ruangan itu kembali tenang seiring dengan kepergian Changmin. Siwon masih duduk di sana, menyandarkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi berpikir yang dia lakukan tidak salah.

.

.

.

**T B C**

**TBC lagi? iya maaf.. sebenernya mau saya selesein skalian tp pas saya liat uda banyak halamannya, ntar malah jadi bosen.**

**ga tau kenapa tiba2 saya mengalami krisis percaya diri buat ngepost part ini. maaf kalo feelnya ga dapet.**

**saya ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi..saya juga masi punya utang (baca:OPM). mungkin akan saya lanjutkan setelah lebaran atau mungkin juga setelah fict ini kelar.**

**oiya, fict ini aman dikonsumsi saat berpuasa lhooo tp kalau mau baca abis buka jg boleh hohooo**

**slamat berpuasa buat teman2 yang menjalankan. slamat libuaran buat teman2 yang merayakan**

**trimakasi untuk review sebelumnya, saya tunggu reviewnya lagi**

**manhi manhi gomapta ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sibum (Siwon-Kibum)**

**with :**

**Changmin**

**KyuMin (Kyuhyun-Sungmin)**

**and other**

**GS (as always)**

**ps: this is ending part of this story. sorry for typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Chapter**

.

.

.

Ruang keluarga kediaman keluarga Kim terlihat cukup ramai siang itu. Dua keluarga sedang berkumpul di sana. Keluarga Jung lah yang menjadi tamu mereka.

"Persiapan untuk acara pertunangan kalian sudah siap 75%. Bagaimana dengan gaunnya, sayang?"

"Aku sudah mencoba gaunnya, eomma. Hanya perlu perbaikan kecil di sana sini. Tuxedo untuk Changmin juga sudah siap. Nyonya Han bilang akan mengirimnya minggu depan."

Untuk acara pertunangan putra putrinya, kedua nyonya besarlah yang turun tangan langsung mengurus setiap keperluannya. Namun Kibum ingin agar urusan gaun dia sendirilah yang mengurus. Termasuk tuxedo yang akan dikenakan Changmin.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Jika masih ada yang kurang kau bisa beri tahu eomma, sayang."

Kibum mengangguk pada wanita di sampingnya, Leeteuk.

"Changmin-ah, ada apa dengan mu? Dari tadi kau diam saja."

Kangin memang merasa kali ini Changmin lebih banyak diam, tidak seperti biasanya. Perkataan Kangin membuat semua mata tertuju pada pemuda Jung itu. Akhirnya mereka sadar dengan sikap diam Changmin.

'_Inilah saatnya._'

"Appa, eomma, paman, juga bibi, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian."

Dan seketika suasana menjadi hening. Changmin menatap orang tuanya, beralih pada Kangin dan Leeteuk dan berhenti pada Kibum. Memberikan senyum penuh arti pada wanita salju itu. Kibum tidak bodoh. Dia tau apa yang akan Changmin katakan, tentang perjodohan mereka.

"Changmin-ah, sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Jaejoong sudah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan putranya sampaikan. Changmin masih menatap Kibum, seolah mengumpulkan keyakinan di sana.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf pada kalian. Tolong maafkan aku. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan perjodohan ini."

Namja Jung itu mengatakannya dengan tegas dan penuh percaya diri. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya sejak awal namja itu tidak menolak untuk dijodohkan. Kibum menatap Changmin tak percaya. Gadis itu rasanya masih tak percaya sahabat kecilnya telah membatalkan perjodohan mereka. Changmin memang kerap kali mengancam akan membatalkan perjodohan mereka dan akan mengatakan kebenaran tentang perasaan Kibum jika gadis itu masih meneruskan perjodohan konyol ini. Namun Kibum tak ambil pusing dan menganggapnya sebagai candaan saja. Dan sekarang, apa yang telah terjadi? Changmin tak main – main dengan ancamannya.

'_Mati kau, Jung Changmin!_'

"Jangan main – main kau, Jung Changmin! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, hah?!"

Emosi seorang Jung Yunho sepertinya sudah ada di ujung dan siap meledak. Jika tidak ada Jaejoong antara dirinya dan Changmin, sudah pasti putranya akan mendapat sapaan dari tangan besar Yunho.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sedang tidak main – main, appa. Ini benar. Aku tidak bisa bertunangan bahkan menikah dengan Kibum."

"KAU!"

Yunho benar – benar akan memukul Changmin jika bukan karna Jaejoong yang menghalangi. Changmin harus berterimakasih pada ibunya karna telah menyelamatkannya dari amukan sang ayah.

"Aku mohon tenangkan dirimu, Yunho-ya. Beri Changmin kesempatan untuk menjelaskan."

Meskipun hatinya juga ikut kacau, namun namja Kim itu masih bisa menguasi diri. Padahal Changmin sudah menyiapkan diri jika Kangin akan menghajarnya.

"Jadi Changmin-ah, apa yang membuatmu membatalkan perjodohan ini? Apa kau punya wanita lain?"

Semua merasa penasaran minus Kibum. Yeoja itu sudah sangat tahu apa yang membuat Changmin mengambil keputusan ini.

"Tidak, paman. Saya mengambil keputusan ini karena putri anda."

Mereka tak mengerti dengan alasan Changmin yang malah menyalahkan Kibum. Sedang Kibum sendiri tengah memikirkan cara agar Changmin berhenti bicara.

"Hey, kau yang sedang berusaha mencampakkan aku. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau menyalahkan aku?"

Changmin tersenyum sinis melihat Kibum. Yeoja itu pura – pura tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Changmin.

"Aku tidak mencampakkanmu. Aku sedang berusaha membawamu pada kebahagian."

"Kalian ini bicara apa? Tolong bicara yang jelas agar kami mengerti."

Leeteuk berusaha menengahi kedua anak muda itu. Dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Changmin dan Kibum, begitu juga tiga orang lainnya.

"Bibi, paman, aku akan mengatakan semua kebenarannya."

"Changmin-ah – "

"Tidak, Kibumie. Aku sudah sering memperingkatkanmu tapi kau sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Maka sekarang kau hanya perlu diam dan dengarkan aku bicara."

Kibum tetap berusaha mencegah Changmin mengatakannya namun namja itu sedang tak terbantahkan. Kibum tak bisa berbuat banyak lagi. Dia hanya bisa diam, mendengarkan Changmin.

"Paman, bibi, alasanku membatalkan perjodohan adalah karna putri kalian."

"Putri kalian ini telah mencintai seseorang. Namun sayangnya, namja itu bukan aku."

Terkejut. Yang mereka tahu, Kibum sedang tidak berhubungan dengan pria manapun, bahkan terlibat cinta sekalipun, tidak. Namun yang dikatakan Changmin benar – benar membuat mereka terkejut.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang melepas pandangan dari Kibum, sedang yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian lebih memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Gadis itu menunduk dalam. Katakan dia pasrah. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, dia akan menerimanya.

"Sebenarnya ini sudah cukup lama. Maaf jika aku baru mengatakannya sekarang. Aku sudah meminta Kibum untuk jujur pada kalian, tapi dia selalu menolak. Dan aku pikir ini saatnya kalian tahu."

"Sayang, kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kenapa kau tak katakan pada kami, eum?"

Leeteuk menatap Kibum dengan kecewa. Entah untuk siapa rasa kecewanya itu. Untuk Kibumkah karna tak jujur padanya? Atau untuk dirinya sendiri karna tak bisa membuat Kibum merasa nyaman untuk berkata jujur padanya?

"Karena balas budi, bi. Karena dia tak ingin mengecewakan paman dan bibi maka dia menerima perjodohan ini. Dengan begitu dia merasa telah membalas setiap kebaikan kalian dan kasih sayang kalian."

"Astaga, Kibumie. Kau tak perlu sampai seperti itu. Demi Tuhan, eomma dan appa tak ingin kau membalas apapun pada kami, nak."

Leeteuk semakin terisak, Kangin yang berada di sampingnya pun memeluknya, memberi tempat untuk sang istri menangis.

"Eomma… mianhada."

Kibum memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan ibunya. Membuat Leeteuk seketika melepas pelukkan suaminya dan beralih memeluk Kibum erat. Mereka terisak bersama.

"Mian, eomma… mian hiks"

"Kau cukup menjadi putri eomma tanpa perlu melakukan apa – apa. Kau tak perlu membalas setiap hal yang eomma dan appa berikan padamu, cukup menjadi putri kecil kami. Apa kau tak merasa cukup nyaman untuk mencurahkan isi hatimu pada eomma, eum? Apa eomma bukan teman yang cukup baik untuk sekedar mendengar ceritamu?"

"Tidak, eomma. Hiks jangan bicara seperti itu. Maafkan aku."

"Kau tahu, jika Changmin tak mengatakannya kami tak akan pernah tahu dan kami akan merasa bersalah karena telah membuatmu tak bahagia."

Leeteuk merasakan gelengan Kibum di bahunya. Kibum menganggap yang dikatakan ibunya tidaklah benar.

Suami istri Jung ikut terharu dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Kibum sudah seperti putri kecil mereka juga. Maka kebahagian Kibum juga penting untuk mereka.

"Rencana kami menjodohkan kalian adalah untuk kebahagiaan kalian. Tapi kalau Kibumie tidak bahagia, untuk apa dilanjutkan."

Jae eomma kesayangan Kibum ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya. Merasa tak keberatan jika putri sahabatnya itu membatalkan perjodohan dengan putranya.

"Maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Kibum sudah lepas dari pelukan ibunya, menunduk hormat pada pasangan Jung di depannya.

"Tapi jika aku membatalkannya, keluarga kita akan mendapatkan malu. Aku – "

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Kami akan mengurus semuanya. Ya, mungkin kita akan jadi bahan pembicaraan tapi tak masalah, karna kebahagiaan putri kamilah yang utama. Jadi jangan mencemaskan apapun."

"Terimakasih banyak, Yunie appa."

Senyum penuh ketenangan dari Yunho membuat Kibum sedikit banyak merasakan ketenangan. Yunho berjanji akan mengurus semuanya.

"Nah Kibumie, sekarang katakan pada appa, siapa namja beruntung yang mendapatkan cinta tuan putri kami?"

Sebenarnya tidak hanya Kangin yang penasaran dengan namja pujaan Kibum, istrinya juga pasangan Jung pun sama penasarannya. Kibum menunduk malu. Dia merasa gugup hanya untuk menyebutkan nama namja yang dicintainya. Kibum merasa seperti anak remaja jika seperti ini.

"Katakan saja, Kibumie. Apa perlu aku juga yang mengatakannya?"

Kibum mendelik tanda tak setuju dengan usul Changmin.

"Eum..dia…"

"Permisi, tuan. Maaf, ada tamu untuk anda."

Seorang maid datang mengabarkan kedatangan tamu pada Kangin.

"Siapa?"

"Tuan Choi dan keluarganya ingin bertemu anda, tuan."

"Tuan Choi Hankyung? Bersama keluarganya ingin bertemu denganku? Ada apa ini?"

Kangin cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Hankyung di rumahnya, apalagi dengan membawa istri dan anaknya. Kangin memang mengenal Choi Hankyung. Tidak bisa dibilang akrab, hanya sebatas tahu satu sama lain. Mereka sesekali bertemu dalam acara amal atau semacamnya.

"Tolong persilakan mereka masuk."

Bukan Kangin yang memerintah, melainkan Changmin. Yunho dan Jaejoong melotot tidak suka dengan sikap Changmin. Bukankah itu tidak sopan? Meskipun sudah sangat dekat namun tetap saja yang memiliki wewenang adalah Kangin.

Changmin tersenyum misterius. Kibum yakin ini adalah ulah teman kecilnya itu.

Meskipun sempat ragu namun akhirnya sang maid tetap menjalankan perintah itu.

_"Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan, Jung?"_

_"Tenang saja, kau hanya perlu duduk dan menikmati acaranya."_

Changmin dan Kibum saling menatap, seolah mereka sedang berbicara lewat mata mereka.

"Selamat siang, tuan dan nyonya Kim."

Semua yang ada di sana berdiri menyambut sang tamu, meskipun sapaan itu hanya ditunjukan untuk tuan dan nyonya Kim.

"Hankyung-ssi, annyeonghaseyo. Lama tak berjumpa. Apa kabar?"

Mereka – Kangin dan Hankyung saling berjabat tangan. Kerap bertemu dalam beberapa kesempatan membuat keduanya tak terlalu canggung.

"Baik, Kangin-ssi. Kau tampak semakin gagah saja."

Dan tawapun lepas dari mereka berdua.

"Hyung."

"Eoh, Yunho-ya. Kau di sini juga?"

"Iya, hyung."

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

Kangin cukup penasaran karena Yunho terlihat begitu akrab dengan sang tamu.

"Ne. Kami pernah berteman ketika di universitas."

"Hyung, kenapa bicara seperti itu. Sampai sekarang pun kita masih berteman."

"Benarkah. Aku merasa bangga bisa berteman dengan pengusaha tersukses seprti dirimu."

"Aish, hyung. Aku masih sama seperti yang dulu."

Suara tawa mereka bertiga – termasuk Kangin – menggema di ruangan itu. Semua yang dikatakan Hankyung hanyalah candaan saja. Dia dan Yunho memang masih berteman. Bahkan pertemanan mereka diteruskan oleh anak mereka.

Ketika ketiga namja paruh baya itu saling berkelakar, Siwon sendiri sibuk memandangi satu – satunya wanita muda yang ada di sana. Kibum – si wanita muda – membuang muka ketika dia sadar tengah diperhatikan. Sebenarnya Kibum merasa senang, hanya saja perasaan itu tertutupi oleh rasa gugupnya. Belum lagi dia juga terkejut dengan kedatangan Siwon dan keluarganya. Ini jelas bukan untuk urusan bisnis.

Sang tuan rumah mempersilakan tamunya duduk. Jaejoong berpindah tempat, di sebelah kiri Leeteuk. Pasangan Choi duduk berjejeran dengan Yunho. Mereka berenam saling berhadapan. Siwon dan Kibum duduk di masing – masing single sofa yang juga saling berhadapan. Sedangkan Changmin memilih berdiri di samping Kibum.

"Jadi apa yang membawa Hankyung-ssi dan keluarga berkunjung ke gubuk kami? Saya cukup terkejut Hankyung-ssi datang kemari. Mungkin kami akan menyambut lebih baik jika kita sudah membuat janji."

"Saya minta maaf jika kedatangan kami mengganggu Kangin-ssi dan keluarga. Eum… bagaimana saya mengatakannya. Rasanya ini lebih sulit dibanding bernego dengan para investor."

Namja Choi junior itu terkekeh dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Katakan saja Hankyung-ssi."

Hankyung tampak menarik napas panjang. Terasa berlebihan memang, tapi dia merasa begitu gugup.

"Saya datang kemari sebagai seorang ayah yang diminta untuk melamar putri Kangin-ssi untuk putra kami, Siwon."

Hankyung tak salah jika menganggap ini sulit dan berat. Memenuhi keinginan sang putra untuk melamarkan anak gadis orang yang sudah jelas akan menikah dengan pria lain. Itu lebih berat dibandingkan bernego dengan investor. Lebih sulit dari menyusun strategi pasar untuk bisnisnya.

Tak ada yang memberi tanggapan. Jujur saja, bagi pasangan Kim dan Jung, ini sangat mengejutkan – abaikan Changmin yang memang sudah tahu dan Kibum yang sudah bisa menebak.

"Maafkan kelancangan kami. Kami tahu ini sangat mengejutkan anda sekalian."

Giliran nyonya Choi Heechul yang berbicara. Dia mengerti jika suaminya tengah menahan rasa malunya. Dia sempat berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan terus mengawasi suaminya agar tidak menghajar putranya, bahkan jika perlu dia akan membawa suaminya berlibur.

"Kami tahu lamaran ini sia – sia. Tapi kami hanya orang tua yang ingin mengabulkan keinginan anaknya."

"Uri Siwonie, tak pernah meyuarakan keinginannya pada kami. Dia anak baik yang selalu menuruti kami. Tapi untuk nona Kim Kibum, putra kami bahkan sampai memohon. Dia bilang ini adalah pertama dan terakhir. Jika gagal maka dia tak akan pernah meminta lagi pada kami."

"Saya hanya seorang ibu, sama seperti Leeteuk-ssi dan Jaejoong-ssi, saya hanya ingin mengabulkan permintaan putra kami. Meskipun kami sangat tahu hasilnya. Sekali lagi mohon maafkan kami."

Heechul mengakhiri perkataannya dengan sedikit membungkuk dalam duduknya. Tak akan begini jadinya jika gadis yang diincar Siwon bukan Kim Kibum yang bahkan seluruh Korea tahu bahwa gadis itu akan menikah dengan putra semata wayang keluarga konglomerat Jung.

Tegang. Tak ada yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan isi kepala mereka masing masing.

"Paman, bukankah tadi paman menanyakan siapa namja yang beruntung mendapat cinta uri Kibumie? Choi Siwon-ssi lah orangnya, paman."

"Ne?"

Pernyataan Changmin sungguh di luar dugaan. Sebenarnya Kangin sedang berpikir bagaimana menolak lamaran itu karena dia ingin putrinya bahagia dengan pilihannya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana bisa lamaran itu datang dari namja yang memang dicintai putrinya.

Kibum menunduk dalam ketika kedua orang tuanya menatap dirinya, meminta penjelasan. Kibum masih belum bersuara hingga Changmin berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku sudah mengaturnya sejauh ini. Katakan sekarang atau kau akan merusak rencanaku dan juga kebahagiaanmu."

Changmin tidak tahu jika Siwon menatap tak suka padanya. Namja Jung itu terlalu dekat dengan Kibum, membuat Siwon mengernyit tak suka.

"Sayang, tolong jelaskan pada kami. Apa yang dikatakan Changmin itu benar?"

"Nde, eomma. Yang dikatakan Changmin benar. Choi Siwon-ssi lah namja yang selalu aku ingin ceritakan pada eomma. Dialah alasan ku tak ingin lepas dari ponselku. Hidupku lebih berwarna setelah aku dekat dengannya."

"Aku ingin mengatakan pada eomma bahwa aku menyukainya. Aku ingin membagi perasaanku pada eomma saat aku merasa jatuh cinta padanya. Bahkan saat eomma dan appa menjodohkan ku dengan Changmin, perasaan itu tak berubah meskipun aku sudah berusaha menghapusnya. Maafkan aku, eomma."

Leeteuk tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Dia sangat kenal bagaimana Kibum. Masa remaja putrinya dihabiskan untuk belajar. Ketika sekolahnya sudah selesai perhatian Kibum tercurah pada pasien dan rumah sakit. Dia ingin mendengar cerita tentang putrinya yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dia ingin melihat putrinya merona dan berbunga saat membicarakan namja yang dicintainya. Terbesit rasa penyesalan dalam hati Leeteuk.

"Jangan meminta maaf, nak. Appa dan eomma yang harus meminta maaf. Maafkan kami yang kurang memperhatikanmu. Appa menyesal kau tak menceritakannya pada kami lebih awal. Sekarang keluarga Choi datang untuk melamarmu. Semua keputusan kami serahkan padamu."

Seperti sedang menunggu pengumuman penting, semua yang ada di sana tampak tegang.

"Appa, eomma, izinkan aku menikah dengan Siwon-ssi."

Kibum bicara dengan tegas lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Dia sedang mengambil keputusan terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Kau mendapat restu kami, sayang."

Kibum langsung memeluk kedua orang tuanya begitu sang ayah memberikan izinnya.

"Terimakasih, appa, eomma. Kibumie sangat sangat sayang pada kalian."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, nak. Karena kebahagiaan tuan putri kami di atas segalanya."

Semuanya tampak lega setelah saat – saat menegangkan itu berlalu dan berbuah bahagia.

Siwon memeluk kedua orang tuanya, tak henti mengucapkan terimakasih. Dia telah mempertaruhkan nama dan harga diri keluarga Choi untuk lamaran ini. Selamat, Siwon-ssi.

"Hyung, selamat untukmu."

"Terimakasih, Changmin-ah. Ini semua berkat kau. Kau berbakat menjadi cupit rupanya."

Dua pemuda itu berpelukkan ringan. Siwon benar, Changminlah yang telah mengatur semuanya. Bahkan dia sangat yakin ini tak akan gagal.

"Kita akan berbesan, Hankyung-ssi."

"Ne, Kangin-ssi. Saya senang sekali. Semoga ini awal yang bagus untuk hubungan keluarga Kim dan Choi."

"Hei, kalian melupakan aku, eoh. Aku rasa kita bertiga tak akan terkalahkan."

Yunho menimpali. Terdengar arogan memang, tapi baik Kangin maupun Hankyung sudah cukup kenal bagaimana Yunho. Dan begitulah ketiga keluarga kelas atas itu menjalin hubungan. Tidak hanya hubungan bisnis tapi juga hubungan kekeluargaan yang harmonis.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih telah menerima lamaranku, Kibumie. Saranghae."

"Astaga, Siwonie. Kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali. Kau tak bosan? Aku bosan mendegarnya."

Bukannya marah, Siwon justru terbahak. Kekasihnya – atau sekarang sudah menjadi tunangannya – terlihat menggemaskan dengan bibir mengerucutnya.

Mereka sedang menikmati senja di gazebo yang ada di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Kim. Kibum duduk di pangkuan Siwon. Yeoja muda itu terlihat menikmati dekapan hangat yang Siwon beri. Sesekali sang namja juga melesakkan kepalanya di leher Kibum, menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Mereka memilih memisahkan diri dari para orang tua yang sedang asik membahas pernikahan mereka. Ini bukan sekedar pernikahan biasa, tapi juga sebagai tanda bersatunya dua keluarga besar yang ikut andil dalam perekonomian negara.

"Kenapa kau baru datang, Siwonie? Kenapa baru datang ketika aku akan dinikahkan dengan pria lain?"

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu. Aku memikirkan perkataanmu ketika di pesta tempo hari, dan aku merasa menyesal. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak sembarangan datang ke rumah seorang wanita."

"Jika aku sudah mantap dengan perasaanku, aku akan datang dengan orang tuaku untuk melamar. Dan kini aku memenuhinya, bukan?"

"Tapi tetap saja kau itu lamban. Jika kau menunda lebih lama lagi mungkin aku sudah menikah dengan Changmin."

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah ada di pelukanku. Terimakasih."

Senja yang indah. Mereka menyatukan bibir mereka di bawah terpaan cahaya senja terakhir sebelum sang surya pulang ke peraduaannya.

Tak jauh dari sana Changmin mengulas senyum. Dia turut bahagia untuk Kibum dan Siwon. Rencananya berhasil meskipun taruhannya adalah nama besar keluarga mereka. Bagi Changmin, Kibum sudah seperti seorang adik jadi Changmin merasa harus memperjuangkan kebahagiaan adiknya.

"Hei, anak muda, kau hebat. Appa bangga padamu."

Yunho datang dari belakang dan menepuk halus bahu kanan Changmin.

"Pangeran kecil eomma sudah dewasa ternyata. Eomma juga bangga padamu, sayang."

Jaejoong memeluk lengan kiri Changmin. Bagi wanita itu, Changmin adalah pangeran kecil kesayangannya. Tapi kini namja itu telah tumbuh dewasa. Sepertinya namja Jung itu sudah lupa caranya bermanja pada ibunya.

"Terimakasih appa, eomma. Setelah ini biarkan aku memilih pasanganku sendiri. Aku akan carikan menantu yang tepat untuk eomma dan appa. Tolong percaya padaku."

.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak keluarga Choi datang melamar Kibum untuk Siwon. Dan setelah itu baik keluarga Kim maupun Choi sibuk mengurus persiapan pernikahan putra putri mereka. Bahkan tak jarang keluarga Jung juga turut membantu.

Dan hari ini bertempat di salah satu ballroom hotel bintang lima milik Dynasty Group, pesta pernikahan itu digelar. Siwon dan Kibum menjadi bintang utama di acara super mewah itu. Jangan heran, mereka bahkan rela merogoh kantong cukup dalam untuk pesta pernikahan sekali seumur hidup itu. Biaya itu menjadi tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan setiap keuntungan yang akan mereka dapat setelah kedua keluarga itu bersatu.

Banyak tamu yang diundang. Tak hanya dari kalangan bisnis, mereka yang dari sector kesehatanpun turut hadir, mengingat profesi Kibum dan reputasinya sebagai seorang dokter. Dan masih banyak yang datang untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu, hyung. Wah.. sekarang aku punya kakak ipar yang cantik."

"Jangan merayu pengantinku, Kyu. Ingat, sekarang dia adalah noonamu."

"Kau ini pelit sekali, hyung. Aku kan hanya terlalu senang."

Mereka bertiga juga Sungmin tertawa riang. Selama tiga bulan Kibum sudah cukup banyak mengenal Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Siwon sering bercerita bagaimana Kyuhyun dan seperti apa adik iparnya itu. Dan Sungmin, meskipun sebenarnya Kibum dan Sungmin sudah saling kenal karena urusan pekerjaan tapi mereka tak begitu dekat. Pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga ikut membantu persiapan pernikahan mereka. Kibum sangat bersyukur ada Sungmin bersamanya. Yeoja kelinci itu sangat membantunya ketika memilih gaun pengantinnya. Kibum tak menyangka mereka memiliki selera yang hampir sama. Hingga akhirnya mereka merasa cocok satu sama lain. Kini hubungan mereka tak hanya sekedar professional kerja saja, tapi juga hubungan kakak dan adik.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini. Berhenti meributkan hal yang tak penting."

"Tapi bagiku kau penting, yeobo."

Kibum yang berusaha melerai dua bersaudara itu justru mendapat rayuan klasik dari namja yang kini telah menjadi suaminya. Dan secara reflek Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ekspresi jijiknya, seolah ingin muntah. Kibum tak ambil pusing. Dua orang ini memang seperti itu.

"Minnie-ah, bagaimana kesehatanmu? Baby Cho baik – baik saja kan?"

Sebagai informasi, Sungmin tengah hamil. Usia kandungannya memasuki enam belas minggu.

"Kami baik, eonni. Baby Cho juga sehat."

Sungmin menjawab sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

"Noona tenang saja, aku selalu ada bersamanya. Aku akan menjadi suami siaga untuk istriku."

"Dia tak hanya siaga, tapi juga over protektif."

"Sudah, jangan mulai ribut lagi."

Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin melayangkan protes atas pernyataan Sungmin, tapi Kibum cukup tahu dan cepat tanggap melerai mereka.

"Kau akan tetap bekerja, Minnie-ah?"

"Tidak. Sungminie akan segera mengundurkan diri."

Bukan Sungmin, melainkan Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, eonni. Aku akan tetap bekerja hingga kandunganku berumur delapan bulan."

"Yang benar saja, Min. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan baby Cho."

"Kau tenang saja, Kyu. Aku akan baik – baik saja. Lagipula baby Cho suka berada di antara anak – anak kecil, Kyunie appa."

Sungmin sudah mulai mengeluarkan jurus merayunya yang pasti ampuh. Bohong jika Kyuhyun tak luluh jika istrinya sudah mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"Changmin-ah!"

Kibum melambai pada sosok namja tinggi yang sangat dia kenal. Dengan senyum merekah Changmin berjalan menghampiri Kibum dan yang lain.

"Hei Putri Salju, akhirnya kau menikah dengan pangeranmu, eoh."

Changmin memeluk Kibum hangat. Mengabaikan tatapan intimidasi dari pasangan hidup Kibum.

"Ini semua juga karena kau. Thank you, Prince Changmin."

"Hei kalian, hentikan. Malam ini aku yang menjadi prince charming, arraso."

"Wah wah sepertinya ada yang sedang cemburu."

Lalu mereka kompak menertawakan Siwon. Yang ditertawakanpun hanya memasang tampang sebalnya.

"Ah Kyuhyun-ah. Nanti malam kau harus membantuku. Ada yang menantang lagi dan sepertinya kali ini adalah musuh yang cukup tangguh. Kau tak bisa meninggalkan aku begitu saja seperti semalam. Aku hampir saja kalah, kau tahu."

Siwon dan Kibum tampak tak mengerti dengan yang dibicarakan Changmin. Bahkan Kibum berpikir namja menjulang itu keracunan makanan yang dihidangkan di pestanya. Namun berbeda dengan pasangan Kyuhyun-Sungmin, mereka tahu persis apa yang sedang dibahas Changmin.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin, sudah bukan teman virtual lagi. Sekarang bahkan mereka telah menjadi 'partner in crime'. Intensitas pertemuan mereka juga cukup sering mengingat keduanya juga terlibat dalam mempersiapkan pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum. Setiap kali bertemu yang mereka bahas tak pernah jauh dari apa yang mereka sukai, game.

Changmin terus saja bercerita pengalamannya berjuang seorang diri di 'medan perang'. Dia sepertinya tak sadar jika lawan bicaranya sudah mulai berkeringat dingin. Kyuhyun sangat tahu istrinya sedang menatapnya sadis. Sungmin tak pernah setuju dengan hobi Kyuhyun bermain game. Suaminya itu benar – benar lupa diri jika sudah larut dalam permainannya. Tapi sepertinya Changmin lupa dengan poin penting satu itu.

"Changmin-ah – "

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku, hah?!"

"Sa-sayang, aku bisa jelakan – "

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan bermain lagi. Demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun! Kau akan menjadi seorang ayah. Tidak bisakah kau lebih dewasa?! Bagaimana kau akan membantuku mengurus anak kita nanti, Cho?!"

"Ming, aku hanya bermain sekali. Hanya semalam, lalu kau memanggilku dan aku menghentikan permainanku."

"Yang benar saja, kemarin lusa kau meminta bantuanku untuk melawan anak ingusan itu. Ah aku sedang mencoba game baru. Aku tidak tahu kau sudah mencobanya atau belum, aku akan tunjukkan padamu lain kali."

Aaaa game. Siwon dan Kibum baru tahu apa yang sedang mereka bertiga bicarakan. Tentu saja Sungmin akan marah. Bagi seorang Sungmin, game adalah musuh sejatinya.

_Setelah ini kau akan habis, Cho Kyuhyun,_ batin Siwon prihatin. Dan terimakasih pada Jung Changmin yang telah dengan baik hati menggali kubur untuk Kyuhyun.

Kemarahan Sungmin sudah di ujung. Mungkin ini juga efek dari kehamilannya, emosinya cepat sekali berubah. Namun Sungmin masih sadar sedang di mana dia sekarang hingga menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak pada suaminya.

"Terserah kau saja, Cho. Cukup jangan dekati aku sebelum kau menyesali kesalahanmu."

Sungmin pergi setelah terlebih dalu membungkukkan badan – berpamitan – pada Siwon dan Kibum. Dia akan menghubungi paman dan bibi Choi nanti karena tak sempat berpamitan.

"Yak Jung Changmin! Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan?! Aish! Yeobo, tunggu aku. Cho Sungmin, berhenti, sayang."

Kyuhyun berlalu mengejar Sungmin. Dia yakin setelah ini istrinya benar – benar tak akan membiarkan dirinya mendekat. Malam ini calon ayah itu pasti akan tidur di sofa. Mungkin juga untuk malam – malam selanjutnya jika dia tak berhasil meluluhkan istrinya. Semoga berhasil, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi.

"Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

Changmin bertanya dengan tampang polosnya pada Siwon dan Kibum.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, Jung?! Karena mulut besarmu itu mereka jadi bertengkar. Sungmin pasti marah besar."

"Ah kau benar, hyung. Aku lupa jika Sungmin-ssi tak suka Kyuhyun bermain game."

"Bukan hanya Sungmin, aku juga tak suka jika kau terus saja bergelut dengan game bodohmu itu, Chwang. Kau harusnya mulai mencari calon menantu untuk Jae eomma. Bukannya malah bermain – main seperti ini"

"Kau tenang saja, Snow White. Aku akan memberikan menantu yang baik untuk eomma."

"Ya ya ya terserah. Jika perlu kau nikahi saja game – game bodohmu itu."

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Dia sudah cukup paham dengan watak Changmin, tak jauh beda dengan adik sepupunya, Kyuhyun. Istrinya itu sudah berkali – kali memberi nasihat namun Changmin sepertinya tak peduli. Kibum sebelas dua belas dengan Sungmin yang tak suka dengan hobi bermain game. Apa lagi jika sampai mengabaikan eksistensi sekitar.

Suasana menjadi canggung. Siwon sedang berusaha menenangkan Kibum yang masih kesal dengan Changmin. Dan Changmin sendiri tak ambil pusing, lebih memilih sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Dokter Kim."

Sosok wanita itu memiliki tinggi rata – rata, kulit putih bersih dan rambut hitamnya khas wanita Asia. Namun sekali lihat saja orang sudah tahu bila wanita itu bukan orang Korea.

Kibum membalas lambain tangan wanita itu, lalu sang wanita mendekat. Pelukkan ringan pun mereka lakukan setelah sang wanita sedikit membungkuk pada Siwon.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu, Dokter Kim. Ah atau aku harus mulai memanggilmu 'Dokter Choi'?"

Wanita itu sedikit melirik Siwon ketika menyebutkan marga baru yang disandang Kibum, berniat menggoda pengantin baru.

"Kalau begitu panggil 'Kibum' saja agar tidak membuatmu bingung."

Lalu ketiganya – Siwon, Kibum, dan si wanita – tertawa bersama. Mereka tak menyadari tatapan memuja Changmin untuk sang wanita.

"Siwonie, dia adalah Dokter Song yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu."

Kibum mulai mengenalkan sang wanita yang sering dia panggil 'Dokter Song' pada suaminya. Secara etika mereka saling bersalaman.

"Terimakasih telah hadir, Dokter Song. Kibumie cukup sering bercerita mengenai Anda. Pasti tak mudah hidup sendiri di negeri orang."

"Ya. Tapi Kibum-ssi banyak membantu saya."

"Kalau begitu silakan nikmati acaranya. Oiya, Kibumie sengaja memesan beberapa masakan tradisional. Anda bisa mencobanya."

"Baiklah, saya akan mencoba semuanya. Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian, semoga bahagia. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Dokter Song sudah pergi namun sepasang manik tajam masih terus mengikut sang dokter. Sebenarnya Kibum tahu jika sedari tadi Changmin telah memperhatikan rekan kerjanya. Sesaat, sang ratu sehari itu tersenyum licik.

"Namanya Victoria Song. Cina. Pindahan dari rumah sakit umum di Beijing dua bulan lalu. Single. Dia tinggal sendiri di Seoul. Jadi, apa kau tertarik, Jung Changmin-ssi?"

"Ya."

Entah sadar atau tidak, jawaban singkat itu keluar dari mulut Changmin. Telinganya mendengarkan Kibum dengan baik namun maniknya sama sekali tak ingin berkhianat dari sosok Victoria Song. Hal itu membuat Siwon dan Kibum tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

_Setiap manusia akan memulai fase baru dalam hidup mereka. Seperti Changmin yang mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Victoria Song, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang memulai peran baru sebagai orang tua, begitu juga dengan aku dan Siwon. Kami akan mulai mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga kami. Hidup bahagia bersama sebagai sepasang suami istri. Jika saja aku masih bertahan dengan kekeraskepalaanku, aku tak yakin akan merasa sebahagia ini. Entahlah. Sekarang yang aku tahu, aku tak perlu lagi menyangkal perasaanku pada namja yang kini tengah memelukku. Saranghae, nae sarang. – Choi Kibum._

_Jangan berhenti dan menyerah. Kau hanya perlu berjuang untuk mendapatkannya. Mencintainya setulus hati dan tunjukkan itu padanya. Mungkin dulu jika aku benar – benar menyerah, aku tak akan penah mendapatkan pujaan hatiku. Dan itu pasti akan jadi penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku. Tapi kini dia ada dalam dekapanku. Aku bisa merasakan nafas teraturnya di dadaku yang polos. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya. Aku mencintaimu, Snow White-ku. – Choi Siwon._

_._

_._

_._

**Happy Ending**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well done! akhirnya saya nyelesein fict berseri saya. ya walopun endingnya garing sich... **

**sebenernya saya agak kesulitan bikin segmen endingnya hingga akhirnya jadilah seperti itu.  
**

**trimakasih yang uda kasih review.. ada 1 review yang saya suka, bener2 ngena buat saya dan itu jadi cambuk buat saya.. saya akan berusaha ga gantungin fict saya kaya jemuran kkkkk.**

**terimakasih yang uda follow juga favoritin fict abal ini. no sequel. this fict officially end.  
**

**sekali lagi trimakasih.. silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review.**

**oiya, ada yang ikut malem mingguan sama KRY ga? see u there ya ^^**

**akhir kata, HAPPY NEW YEAR! semoga tahun ini jauh lebih baik. semoga kita semakin mencintai bias kita masing2 ^^**


End file.
